


Akatsuki x Sakura

by AnimePriestess425



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Master/Servant, Modeling, Multi, Nude Modeling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePriestess425/pseuds/AnimePriestess425
Summary: A collection of Oneshots of Sakura with each member of the Akatsuki!
Relationships: Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura, Deidara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame, Haruno Sakura/Kakuzu, Haruno Sakura/Konan, Haruno Sakura/Nagato | Pain, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Zetsu
Comments: 25
Kudos: 211





	1. Sakura x Kakuzu - Under the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing a mission thanks to his idiot partner Hidan, Kakuzu is in need of a nice, relaxing night to distract himself. All he wanted to do was count his money, but what’s the point of being in a brothel, not to mention in the presence of a beautiful cherry blossom haired Oiran, if you’re not going to have any fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do a oneshot for each member of the Akatsuki with Sakura. First one is Kakuzu. If you don’t like the coupling, then don’t read it. Simple as that.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING – RATED M FOR LEMON SCENES

He was fuming, he was angry, in fact he was downright pissed off. Those were all understatements on how mad Kakuzu was with Hidan. It was supposed to be a simple bounty hunting mission; get the guy, dead or alive and get the money. But that all changed thanks to a certain silver haired worshipper of Jashin. 

Hidan sighed, walking beside his partner who was paying no attention to him. “Come on man! How many times do I have to tell ya? I’m sorry! When I have a sacrifice I have to do the fucking ritual! Yes, it takes a long time bu- “

“I don’t wanna hear it. All we had to do was capture the target and get the money, but instead you got greedy and fucked us both”

“Me?! You’re the greedy asshole who’s always the first one of us to go on a fucking mission when it’s got anything to do with money! You fucktard!”

Kakuzu stopped and turned around facing his partner “Whiny bitch! You’re lucky I was around to save you from having your balls being chopped off from that guy’s cronies!”

“Hmph! Well it’s not like I asked for your fucking help dipshit!”

“Hmph! As I recall It was you who needed saving while you were doing your pointless, stupid ritual, you fucking idiot!”

A trash could be seen flying through the air; making a loud crash as it hit the ground. “Aaaaah!! You asked for it asswipe! Draw your weapons right now!”

Black threads slowly started to sneak out of Kakuzu’s sleeves; both of them took a fighting stance. “Let’s see how much I can get with that big, fat head of yours” 

Hidan dropped his scythe on the ground from his back and got it ready “By the time I’m finished with you, you’re gonna have to choose which asshole you wanna fucking shit out of!!!”

“Gentlemen!”

Huh?

Both the Akatsuki members turned to face where the voice was coming from. It was a woman with light blonde hair up and styled, holding a pipe. Despite wearing many layers of kimono, her shoulders and a leg were exposed. She puffed out the smoke from her pipe.

“Instead of fighting why don’t you indulge yourselves”

They looked behind her to see that they were at the entrance of a brothel. They looked back at her.

“We have the finest sake and women. My ladies are very skilled in making their customers forget all their troubles” The woman spoke in a slow, calm, sexy tone. “How about it? Or are you boys going to continue squabbling like a pair of children?”

Boys? Children?

Hidan suddenly had a glint in his eye and grinned. He pushed Kakuzu towards the woman. “He’s always mad and has been going through a dry spell for the last… decade… which is probably why he’s always so fucking cranky, so make sure he has a fun night.”

Kakuzu turned to face Hidan who was already leaving and walking down the street of the red light district. “Where are you going? You’re probably going to end in a brothel anyway so why go to a different brothel than me?”

Hidan kept his back to him and simply waved. “Because tonight’s gonna get fucking loud! That’s why!”. Kakuzu sighed. Of course, this is Hidan we’re talking about. Any woman he’s with ends up with no vocal cords or the ability to walk.

The woman escorted Kakuzu into the Japanese style building. Cheering, laughter, and the clanging of drinks could be heard. As they walked through the open-air corridor of the second floor, Kakuzu could see how busy they were, and the fact that there were so many Oirans. 

“As you can see we’re very popular. So tell me, are there any girls specifically you’d like to serve you this evening sir?”

Kakuzu couldn’t care less. All he wanted was a peaceful, quiet room to drink some sake and count his money. “Just bring me whoever’s available”.

“Hmm? I’ll tell you what, since you’re a new customer I’ll give you a small discount, aaaaand…”

She stopped and opened the sliding door for Kakuzu. “If the girl I choose doesn’t please you or make your stay worthwhile you don’t have to pay a single thing”.

Kakuzu stepped into the room and looked around the place as he thought about the woman’s gesture. “Hmph. You seem confident.” He turned to face her. “Very well, but if by some miracle you win, I’ll pay double the charge for tonight.”

The woman smiled cunningly, like a fox. “I’ve got yourself a deal, good sir. Please make yourself comfortable while I prepare the sake and your evening hostess” And with that, she slid the door closed. 

Kakuzu spent the time counting the money he got from the deposit of the mission, and what the next move would be to hunt down their target. The man he was after was still alive and was now most likely to have more men with him for protection. Kakuzu hated having to use his full power on weak opponents, even if it cost him one of his hearts. He decided for the bounty it would be worth the surprise look on their arrogant faces, not to mention the loss of a heart or two can easily be replaced.

He sensed a presence at the door and put his belongings in a draw close by. The door slowly slid open. The first thing that caught his attention about his ‘hostess’ was her pink hair. The girl kept her head bowed down for a few more seconds and lifted it up to show her face.

“Good evening sir. I am Sakura, I will be serving you this evening.”

The young woman was wearing a dark red kimono with different coloured layers and a light green obi which matched her green eyes. In her hair was a yellow and white kanzashi hair ornament. She had a diamond-shaped mark on her forehead which was half-covered by her fringe. She was indeed very beautiful. Even the way she gracefully stood up, walked in with the sake, and shut the door was elegant. The way she moved reminded Kakuzu of a cherry blossom petal flowing in the wind.

Sakura sat opposite Kakuzu and poured him some sake. She then noticed he was staring at her, she enjoyed had that ability on men. She lifted her head to face him.

“Is something wrong sir?”

“No. Just surprised that someone like you was available.”

Sakura tilted her head. “Someone like me?”. She watched as Kakuzu turned his head away, pulled his mask down, and drank the sake. He put the mask back into place and turned back.

“With beauty such as yours, one would assume you’d be very busy serving many customers”.

Sakura blink and then covered her mouth with her sleeve to giggle. “Forgive me” she calmed herself “You are correct, I have been very busy today. I was actually on my way to serve another customer until Lady Tsunade stopped me and said there was a very important customer whom I must please”.

Hmmm, Tsunade huh? That woman must be the head of this place, maybe even the owner…

“So what is your name? Although I don’t like calling my customers ‘sir’, I can understand you not wanting anyone to know your name…”

She poured another cup of sake. “Perhaps you’d prefer some other name… how about I call you master?”

Master. That word. For some reason, the thought of her calling him master shot a bolt of pleasure through Kakuzu’s body. Images flashed through his mind. From a simple pouring of sake and “Would you like some more master?” to her withering beneath him in pleasure screaming “Master!”. He quickly shook the images away and cough.

“Kakuzu”

Sakura was surprised by his response but smiled. “Very well, I’ll call you Kakuzu-sama”

Sama… Might as well call him Master.

He looked at her. “I never said you could use master”. She leaned toward him and tilted her head up to him due to the height difference. “Ah, but you never said not to”.

Hmmph. Cunning girl, maybe she will be of some entertainment for me tonight.

As Kakuzu lifted the sake cup he felt a light touch from Sakura on his huge wrist. Her hands were so small and soft compared to his.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just take off the mask?”

“Believe me, you don’t want to see what’s under this”. Sakura became more intrigued.

“Oh? I think I do. What? You scared that I’m going scream in fear and tell everyone the notorious criminal Kakuzu of the Akatsuki is here?”

For the first time in a while, Kakuzu was surprised by how far his reputation proceeded him. His name and the Akatsuki had even reached as far as a red-light district in some neutral village. He chuckled.

“Hmmph. Exactly, and then I’d have to kill you. It would be too quick for you to even scream”

Kakuzu expected her to shake in fear but instead, she moved the bottle of sake to the side, crawled towards him, and stopped as her hands touched his legs which were crossed. She leaned in more, her kimono was now sliding open at the front, exposing her cleavage.

“Well, I can guarantee I will scream… but it won’t be of fear”.

Her low, sexy tone was enough to suggest what she meant. Once again the image of her withering beneath him flashed through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a gentle finger on his cheek, slowly hooking under his mask. 

Sakura was now sat on Kakuzu’s knee. Both legs on the same side and out of the kimono from the thigh. The kimono had slid down her shoulders now too. She kept her face close to his and gazed into his eyes, waiting for his approval or disapproval to remove the mask. Kakuzu took the time to gaze back into Sakura’s green eyes. He had been to brothels before, mostly just because he got dragged in by Hidan, but never has he come across a Geisha or Oiran who was so forward and not so terrified of him. 

“Well?” She whispered. Kakuzu didn’t answer but the way he looked at her was as if he was saying “Go ahead. I dare you”. She took the challenge and slowly pulled down his mask to reveal the stitches on his face which started from his mouth and went outwards, as if it looked like an extra-long smile, but up close she could see his real mouth. She could now see the shape of his surprisingly handsome face. During the moment Sakura admired his face, Kakuzu nonchalantly took a sip of sake and licked the leftover sake from his lips while still looking at her.

“Well, I never knew a criminal could be so handsome”.

“You must be into some weird shit, girl”. Sakura couldn’t help but giggle again, this time she pressed herself into Kakuzu and giggled in his ear. Once again, a bolt of pleasure shot through his body. His control over himself was getting more difficult. She stayed close to him and whispered in his ear. “Nah, I’m just very open-minded”.

She started nibbling Kakuzu’s ear. That was it. Kakuzu took hold of the backs of Sakura’s thighs and lifted her up, she gasped as he did so and dropped her onto him so now she was straddling him. She could feel his hardness which made her wet. Kakuzu grabbed the back of Sakura’s head and brought her lips to his own. The kiss became heated within seconds, Sakura moaned.

Sakura ground herself into Kakuzu; wanting to feel more of him. Suddenly she felt something strange stroking her back, something that wasn’t a hand. Kakuzu’s hands were either in her hair or on her leg. Kakuzu let Sakura break the kiss so she could turn her head to see what it was that was touching her back.

“Sigh Don’t worry, they tend to come out on their own when I’m excited”.

Touching Sakura’s back was a long, thick black thread. She looked around to see other threads surrounding her coming from in-between the stitches on Kakuzu’s body. She chuckled as she could feel the thread behind her moving underneath her obi, trying to loosen it.

“I’ve seen enough hentai to see where this is going. I should have known you were into this sort of thing”.

She turned back and watched Kakuzu unzip his Akatsuki cloak; revealing a backless shirt that he instantly ripped off without a care in the world. “Hmmph, not quite, but that doesn’t mean I’m gentle either. If I have a prey which won’t stop moving, I use these to hold them down”.

Sakura started picturing the threads wrapping themselves around her wrists, arms, legs… she was surprisingly aroused by the idea. She kissed Kakuzu’s neck and whispered in his ear as she traced the stitches and bold muscles on Kakuzu’s chest. “Doe’s that I mean I’m your prey? Are you going to hold me down and take me?”

Kakuzu chuckled and moved a thread underneath her kimono and stroked her inner thigh ever so close to where she wanted to be touched. She lifted her head up and gasped, feeling him teasing her. “Taking you sounds too gentle for my taste, I prefer ‘fucking you hard and fast until you can’t feel your legs’”.

Sakura bit her lip and reached down, unzipped Kakuzu’s trousers, reached in and grabbed his cock and stroked it. Kakuzu took a deep breath; feeling himself growing harder as Sakura stroked him more and more. He then watched as she moved more on top of him, he helped her move in place in place and filled her, she swung her head back at the feel of him filling her.

“Ahhh, you’re so big”

“You best be quiet, unless you want the entire building to hear you scream”

Sakura then put her hands together and made a hand sign. Kakuzu sensed chakra going into the walls.

Hmmmm a sound proof technique. Could she be…?

Before Kakuzu could finish, all thought’s left his mind and all he could focus on was Sakura riding him. She lifted herself up and slowly dropped onto his cock over and over. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her forehead against his, moaning.

“Ah, ah, you feel so good! Mmmmm it’s been a while since I’ve had a good ride”

“Is that so? Sounds like I have some competition” He thrusted upwards into her.

“Ah! Oh my god! Oh, they’re nothing compared to you” Kakuzu smirked but was starting to get impatient. 

With the threads he ripped her obi apart to open her kimono, he then grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the ground. With him now on top of her, he opened the kimono to see her body. Sakura only had seconds to adjust as she felt Kakuzu’s threads wrap around her thighs and pulled her towards him; he thrusted into her at the same time and made her produce a high pitched moan.

True Sakura had slept with other men, but never have they been able to make her lose control of her voice. She couldn’t help the words that were coming out of her mouth, she tried to shut her mouth by biting her lip, but the feeling of him having his way with her felt so good. She could feel the threads touching her breasts and pinching her nipples. 

She knew exactly what name to say to rile him up more “Ah! So fucking good! Mmmm Kakuzu-Sama!”

Finally, the images that went through Kakuzu’s head earlier were now a reality; Sakura withering beneath him, biting her lip and her back arching back. Kakuzu could feel by her tightness around him that she wasn’t going to last much longer. He leaned down kiss her neck, making her moan more.

“There is no need to silence yourself, you put up a barrier remember? Now…” his voice sounded demanding. “Wrap your legs around me…” Sakura did as she was told and wrapped her legs around Kakuzu’s waist, his threads still wrapped around them. She also took the chance to wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted his head to look at her in the eyes. “…and scream my name”. 

He thrusted harder and faster into her, making her gasp and moan at the new sensation. He felt himself deeper inside her too. He held her wrists above her head with one hand and held onto the middle of her back with the other. 

“Ahhh Kakuzu-sama!”

He pressed his lips hard against her and growled against them. She opened her mouth, moaning by how excited she had made him and Kakuzu took the chance to play with her tongue with his own. Sakura couldn’t hold back anymore and moaned loudly in his mouth with every thrust, trying to keep up with him and feeling the strong build of release. 

Sakura swung her head back and her whole body arched and shook as she came. Her walls clamped around Kakuzu making him come while groaning and shuddering.

Kakuzu pulled himself out of Sakura and fell to the side of her, so as not to fall on her. He released her from his threads and pulled her towards him by her wrist. She felt herself fall into his side, her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest and legs tangled up with his own. No words were said afterwards and to two fell asleep without even knowing.

Kakuzu was slowly waking up, but kept his eyes closed, he could feel that he was laying alone, but wasn’t completely alone. 

In a flash Kakuzu was right behind Sakura who was sat on the floor near his belongings. She was surrounded by his threads with a kunai against her neck. He could see her holding his copy of the bingo book on the page with the bounty he was after the day before. Sakura didn’t move or even show fear, she smiled.

“This man, he comes here often. If you want I can help you get him, since you seemed to have had so much trouble with him yesterday”

She must have heard us fighting…

Kakuzu didn’t move. “How often?”

2 weeks later…

Kakuzu and Hidan were walking through the entrance of the same brothel Kakuzu was at before. As they walked down the corridor, Hidan was confused.

“Why are we fucking back here man? We got the guy didn’t we? What? Is this your way of celebrating?” Hidan cocked his eyebrow at Kakuzu. Kakuzu never told him about Sakura or their hot night together, but judging by his calm and cheerfulness (Kakuzu level of cheerfulness), it was obvious his partner had gotten laid.

“Well, welcome back”

Hidan’s thoughts were interrupted and looked to his side to see a young beautiful pinked haired woman in a kimono. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Kakuzu.

“Did you get your man?”

Kakuzu simply said “Yeah” and started counting the money he got out of his pocket. He separated a few notes and handed it to Sakura.

“Here’s your share”

Sakura didn’t even count the amount he gave her and stared at him. “That’s not the amount we agreed on. We agreed, I give you intel when he’s in the area and you give me half the bounty”. 

Hidan’s eyes widened at the sight of the Oiran answering back at Kakuzu about money. Kakuzu stepped towards her and showed the rest of the cash. “The rest is for my pay to your boss”.

Sakura eyes widened and then smiled again. She knew the cash he held was way more than what he owed her boss after their bet. She stepped towards Kakuzu and slowly grazed his chest upwards and lowered his head to hers. “Awwwwww you don’t want me to have any more customers?”

“No, I just don’t want them to play with something that doesn’t belong to them”

Sakura chuckled “Awwwwwww does the thought of another man touching me or even look at me make your blood boil?” she took Kakuzu’s mask by her teeth and pulled it down slowly.

Meanwhile Hidan was shell-shocked; not believing what he was seeing.

How the fuck did he score with such a babe!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the coupling wasn’t too weird. Like I said before I’m gonna do a oneshot for each member of the Akatsuki with Sakura. Let me know what you think and see you soon!
> 
> 1 NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK! NEXT WEEK


	2. Deidara x Sakura – Wanna Create Some Art with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara has just moved into his new place but needs help unpacking. But with Sakura around, the girl he’s had feelings for, for years, unpacking and tidying is the last thing on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON SCENE *Fans face*

Sakura pressed the buzzer for Deidara’s apartment. After waiting a few seconds, the speaker by the buzzer beeped.

“Hello?”

“Hey Deidara, It’s me”

“Oh come on up, un!”

Buzzzzzzz

Sakura opened the door and made her way up the staircase to Deidara’s apartment. He had just moved in a few days ago, but with work keeping him busy he hadn’t had the chance to finish unpacking. Deidara had known Sakura for a few years now, since her first year of high school (he was a third year). While she was studying medicine, Deidara had opened a business with his friend Sasori to show off their different works of art and do commissions. 

Sakura knocked on the door and waited. This was the first time in a while since they had since each other. The door then opened and Sakura eye’s widened to see a wet, shirtless Deidara standing before her.

“Hey Sakura, thanks for coming by, un” He said as he stepped to the side to let her in. It was obvious he had just taken a shower. Sakura walked passed him into the apartment hallway, but not without glancing at the tattoo on the left side of his chest. He also had a tattoo looking like stitches on both of his upper arms. Little did Sakura know that she wasn’t the only one checking the other one out. 

Deidara thought it really had been a while, he forgot how beautiful Sakura was. Her short pink hair, curvy figure. (She had long hair back in high school and she hadn’t filled out in certain places yet).

Man, she’s gotten more gorgeous… really should ask her to pose for a painting for me. Wait, that sounded weird…

He ushered Sakura towards the bedroom since it was the only room that was mostly unpacked, but it was still a mess with clothes across the floor.

Deidara then noticed the blush on Sakura’s face, she kept her head down as she placed her bag by the bed. “S-sorry, I didn’t know you were in the shower”.

Deidara looked at himself; still shirtless even with a towel over his shoulders while he was still drying his long hair. His jeans were a bit low too (showing the elastic top of his boxer briefs, but he didn’t seem to care. He scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, Hahahaha yeah I finally got hot water this morning so I thought I’d shower before you came over. I’ve been going over to my man Sasori for the last few days for showers, haha”

Sakura chuckled and sat down on the side of the bed. Seeing her smile at his story made him happy. He had admitted to himself ages ago that he liked Sakura but he convinced himself it would never happen, so he treated her like any of his friends, but asking her over and seeing her new look had brought back those feelings. 

He walked passed her to the other side of the room to find a shirt. He rummaged through the boxes and floor to find something clean, meanwhile Sakura was looking around the room. The place was filled with not only boxes but huge pieces of artwork; it was a good thing his apartment was big with a second small bedroom. 

“Oh hey!” A thought suddenly striking Sakura. “Those mouths on your hands, you still have them right?”

“Huh?” Deidara (who thought he found shirt but as soon as he put it on it was covered in paint and clay stains and threw it away) “Yeah hahahaha like I’ll get rid of these, makes my artwork even better, hn”.

Sakura chuckled as she reminisced “Yeah, I remember you used to tease the girls with them and stick the tongues in people’s ears”. They both started laughing.

“Hahahahaha hey, hey, were you there when I did it to that new male science teacher”.

“Was I there? I was in one of the classrooms down the hall. I don’t think ever heard such a high pitched scream in my life! It was so funny! Hahahahahaha!”. Both were now holding their stomachs recalling that moment. Sakura wiped her tears and calmed down. 

“So err….”

Deidara looked at Sakura’s reflection in the mirror as she spoke. Seeing her laugh like that brought joy to him. His long hidden feelings were starting to make themselves known.   
“Did you ever use them to tease the girls you liked?”. Deidara paused for a moment thinking about it.

“Yeah… yeah I guess I did, but that’s what us guys did when we were kids, we would chase them around and tease the girl we liked…”. He never realised it until now. The room was now strangely quiet. 

Sakura turned around to face Deidara. “So…who did you like at school?”. Deidara (who had his arms in a shirt but the main part was still off) looked at Sakura curiously. He let his arms fall but still holding the shirt, he lowered his gaze and blushed. 

“I… I don’t know… un”

“Huh? Come on, there must have been someone. What about Ino? I thought you liked her”.

“Uh? N-no, she was alright but I didn’t have romantic feelings for her.”

“Oh? Then Sasori? Or maybe even Itachi?”. Deidara instantly raised his head with an angry look. 

“WHAT?! THAT UCHIHA BASTARD?! OF COURSE NOT! AND DID EVERYONE ASSUME I WAS GAY!? I’M NOT! SASORI AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! BUSINESS PARTNERS! WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP THINKING THAT?!”

Hehehehe he’s still as sensitive about that as ever

During their high school days for a while people thought Deidara was into guys. It came as a huge shock when he told everyone he wasn’t… during a blind date with a guy his friends set up.

“Hehehehe sorry, sorry. So you weren’t interested in anyone at school?”

Deidara thought for a moment; wondering if it wouldn’t hurt saying how he felt about her or not. He knew though that back then she was going after Itachi’s brother Sasuke, but he heard they broke up less than a year later.

“W-well… there was one girl…” Deidara lowered his head again; this time hiding his red cheeks. The news got Sakura excited. “Really?! Who was it?!”

She watched as he hesitated for a moment. He clenched his fists into the shirt but kept his head down. “… Well…” 

Sakura watched as he took a deep breath and looked up to make direct eye contact with her; as if he was telling her with his eyes, her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

“You, Sakura… and I still…”

The room was silent for what felt like forever. So many feelings filled Sakura’s mind.

All this time… All these years… even in high school… Deidara’s had… feelings for… me?

“Wow…” She felt like she had to say something to break the tension in the room, but she couldn’t find any words…

Well done Deidara you fucking idiot! Hey! While you’re at it why don’t you tell her the times you’ve had to take a cold shower after thinking about fucking her all this time!

Deidara watched and waited as Sakura stayed sat on his bed. He took a deep breath again and made his way toward her. 

“Sakura?” She turned around to see Deidara just behind her; leaning over the bed on his hands and knees with the shirt he was going to put on nowhere to be seen. His face was inches from hers. Sakura blushed and couldn’t help but breathe out his name “Deidara”.

They started leaning into each other until…

Buzzzzzzzzzzz

They both turned towards the door. “Who’s that?” Sakura asked. She then felt a bent finger on her chin; making her head turn back to Deidara. “No one” he whispered as he leaned in again but…

I don’t care who the hell that is, I am not gonna lose this chance!!!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Hey Dei! You in!?”

Sasori?

“Come on Deidara! Are you in?!”

How did he even get in the building?...

He tapped Sakura’s shoulder to turn her attention back to him. He placed his finger against his lips and whispered. “Don’t make a sound. I don’t want him to know I’m here”

“Why not?”

“Because – “

KNOCK! KNOCK! “Deidara! Come on! Answer the door!”

“Come on, it’ll be fine” Sakura stood up and made her way out the bedroom.

Shit! If he knows I’m in, he’ll make me work which means my moment with Sakura is as good as gone! Like hell I’ll let that happen!

Deidara quickly stumbled over the bed and ran after Sakura. Sakura was about to speak, but suddenly she felt her mouth being covered by a hand. She then felt herself being pressed against Deidara’s hard chest. Deidara felt bad for covering her mouth and holding her like this but he didn’t want Sasori to disturb them.

Crap! What the hell am I doing?! I panicked and now I’m holding her like a hostage! What is wrong with me!?

“Deidara?”

Everything was silent for a moment. Deidara could then feel Sakura fidgeting and struggling and…moaning? It was quiet and under her breath but it was still a moan. What would make her moan like that? Deidara’s eyes widened.

Aw crap! the mouth on my hand! It’s…

Deidara had completely forgotten about the mouth on his hand which was covering Sakura’s mouth. He could feel the mouth kissing Sakura and trying to open her mouth, the moan she then made, meant it had succeeded. The tongue was now playing with hers, and it felt so good. He felt a hand holding onto his wrist. Sakura was kissing back; she was enjoying it.

Deidara could feel himself harden, he had to control his breathing, at least until Sasori was gone. It was then that he realized it had been quiet for a while. He gulped; thinking to himself does he dare to call out and see if Sasori’s really gone? If he’s wrong, it’ll all be over. Instead, he kicked a box on the side of the hallway which made the box on top topple; the pans which were in the box made a loud noise which echoed through the apartment. During the noise, Sakura took the chance to moan louder. Deidara flinched at the sound.

Please let Sasori be gone! Please let Sasori be gone! Un!

All was silent for a few seconds. There was no response. Sasori had left. Deidara let out the air which he didn’t realize he was holding.

Good, now that he’s gone…

He moved his hand away from Sakura’s mouth; he watched as the tongue from his mouth left Sakura’s, leaving a bridge of saliva. Sakura’s face was bright red and she was breathing heavily. He leaned into her and breathed on the back of her neck and whispered.

“Those sounds you made were quite erotic. I’m actually a bit jealous of my own hand now”.

Sakura kept her face forward; still trying to collect herself. Never had she been kissed like that before and that was just his hand. She dared to play along, and turned her head to the side and whispered back. 

“You better prove to me that you’re a better kisser then”.

Deidara pressed his lips against hers, hard. The sudden kiss made her moan and step back into him more. She lifted her hand up to tangle itself into his hair. He held her free wrist up while his other hand slowly traced up her thigh, passed her hips, her stomach and stopped on her breast. He gently squeezed it in his palm which made her moan more, Deidara took the chance to slip his tongue in her open mouth and do the same thing his mouth hand did just moments ago.

“Mmmmph”

Sakura could feel the mouths on both his hands working; the hand that was holding her wrist was sucking on the skin and the hand that was on her breast was biting her nipple through the thin fabric of her vest and bra. 

Deidara broke the kiss, pushed Sakura against the wall and placed both of her hands above her head. Sakura was facing the wall panting. She looked up as she felt Deidara’s posture change; he now had his hands against the wall, imprisoning her. He leaned in to whisper again and his hands slowly went up to place them over hers.

“Tell me… do you want to create some art with me? Hmm?”.

Sakura was so turned on by this point, Deidara knew, but he wanted to hear her beg.

“Hah, Deidara, please… Ah!”

Deidara entangled his fingers with hers and the mouths started gently and slowly kissing and sucking her hands. The pleasure from her hands went down her arms to the rest of her body. He pressed himself more into Sakura to make her feel his erection through his jeans.

“Well?”

She lifted her head backwards as she felt one of Deidara’s hands kiss the front of her neck.

“Yes”

SLAM!

Sakura jolted from the sudden slamming from Deidara’s hand against the wall. He moved his hand away to reveal a blue handprint on the wall. 

Paint?

He turned her around to face him, lifted her up by her thighs, and pressed her against the wall. He smiled before he pressed his lips against hers again. During the kiss, Sakura could feel the wet paint on her thighs from Deidara’s hand. She then recalled there were some open paint cans on a table in the hallway and living room when she first walked in. The thought of them getting covered in paint while making love was, different, and interesting.

Sakura managed to pull away from Deidara’s lips long enough to say “Living room”. He understood and carried her to the living room. She wrapped her legs around his waist; feeling his hard cock pressing against her core. She moaned.

“Mmmmmm Deidara”

A spark of pleasure shot through Deidara straight to his erection. It was the first time she moaned out his name, it was music to his ears.

Along the way they knocked over a few boxes and managed to make it to a table covered with a white cloth with open paint cans on the side. He placed Sakura on the table and broke to kiss to look at her. She smiled at him while biting her lip, like she was plotting something naughty. Deidara watched as she reached for one of the paint cans and dipped her entire hand into it, her hand was now red. She then slowly placed her hand on his chest on the same side as his tattoo and playfully made a handprint. They gazed into each other’s eyes again. 

“Whoopsie” she said with her naughty smile. Deidara chuckled and grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her so now the top half of her body was on the table. He leaned to the side dipped all his fingers in the white paint, and dragged them up her thighs, under her skirt until he reached her underwear. Sakura breathed heavily, anticipating for what was to come. 

She gasped as Deidara suddenly pulled off her underwear, she went to reach the side zipper for her skirt but was stopped.

“The skirt stays on”. His voice sounded demanding and sexy. Her vest had ridden up now too, showing her stomach and the bottom of her bra.

Sakura suddenly felt something, something wet, licking her inner thigh.

Oh god, those mouths again!

She looked at Deidara pleadingly, biting the side of her lips, just wanting to be touched in a certain place. He decided to comply, and let the tongue in his hand lick her clit. She made a breathy moan.

“How do you want it Sakura hmm? Slow and gentle...?” 

The tongue licked her again. She was so wet he couldn’t believe it. He then licked her core and let his tongue slowly enter her. She swung her head back and moaned louder. Suddenly he speeded up and pumped the tongue in and out.

“AH! AHHH!”

“Or do you want it fast and hard?”

She gasped “Ahhhh, Oh god, Deidara!”

It felt so good but Sakura wanted more, and Deidara could tell, she wasn’t the only one. The sight of her moaning his name, arching her back, legs around him; leaving herself exposed to him was making his hard cock aching to be deep inside of her. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“I don’t care, just fuck me!”

Deidara took the invitation and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxer briefs. His arousal bounced against his hard stomach as it came out of its confines. He leaned down and kept his head just above Sakuras. 

While Sakura was distracted by putting her head to the side; watching Deidara dip his hand again into more paint, he took the chance to pull out the tongue and swap it for his shaft and gently pushed himself into her. 

He watched as Sakura swung her head the other way. She moaned as she felt his painted hand on her breast and suddenly lifted both her hands to push against the wall; trying to get more of him into her, but along the way she managed to knock over the paint cans; the contents splattering on the wall, spilling on the table and them and slowly spilling onto the wall. Both couldn’t help but laugh, but as Sakura started laughing, Deidara could feel her inner muscles tightening and releasing in time with her laughter. It felt so good. 

Oh fuck, at this rate I not gonna last long.

Deidara started thrusting into her, making her swing her head back and moan. Thanks to the paint, Sakura was slipping on the table more easily, which was great for a while, but it eventually got annoying. Deidara lifted her up and wrapped her arms around his neck. His paced quickened as they kissed. Both moaned, he lifted her up again to place his hands on her ass and squeezed her cheeks as he speeded up. 

“Mmmmmm, Mmmmmm!”

Sakura broke the kiss to bite her lip. She kept her gaze at Deidara as if she was telling him how good he was making her feel. He then hit a spot which made her jump up and slide back down his shaft, making him moan too.

“Ahhh Shit! Sakura!”

“Ahhh! Oh god! Keep going!”

He could hear the desperate tone in her voice and decided to end this quickly before he lost his sanity. He kept his hold on her, carried her away from the table, and pushed her against another part of the wall. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist and held on for the ride.

Deidara angled his hips upward and thrusted into her fast and hard. Her moans grew louder and higher, when she started arching her back he knew she was close. He grabbed her under her legs to spread her and slammed into her harder. Seeing Deidara being all manly and manhandling her turned Sakura on to no end. She kept her hold on his shoulders and couldn’t help but close her eyes as she felt the release coming.

“Oh Deidara, yes, yes, oh god! Oh! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!”

Deidara’s head fell onto the crook of Sakura’s neck and shoulder; feeling her muscles tighten around him. “Ahhhhh Sakura! Fuck! Sakuraaaaa!!!”

He emptied himself within her and rested against her. Both panted. While Sakura was catching her breath and stroking Deidara’s head, she looked around the see the mess they had made. Boxes had tipped over; the paint was everywhere and had mixed together making more colours. The paint had even mixed together on them. Both of them were covered in handprints and fingerprints. 

“Ummmm Deidara? Does the deposit cover ‘splattered paint everywhere after a session of hot, messy sex?”

Deidara laughed and lifted his head. “No, but it’ll be one hell of an explanation. Hahahaha!”. Sakura laughed and placed her feet on the floor as Deidara stepped back for her. He took himself out of her and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. They looked at each other and the paint on them. Sakura took his hand.

“We better take a shower”. She was about to lead him out the room but was suddenly engulfed by his arms.

“Not before I take some photos of my work of art on you”

Sakura’s eyes widened and blushed and smiled. Suddenly she felt something that felt like a huge tongue licking her shoulder blade. Both of his hands were on her arms and his head was on her shoulder.

“Deidara? What’s under that tattoo on your chest?”

She then felt Deidara’s cheeks move as he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew with Deidara I wanted it to involve art. I was going to use clay (because it’s Deidara) but I knew it turn into something from ‘Ghost’, although I’m sure they’ll re-enact it lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it guys! I have a theme for each member of the Akatsuki now, just need to make a story out of them now. Not sure who is next, let me know who you want next. For now, let me know what you think and look forward to the next heated chapter! ;)


	3. Kisame x Sakura – Devour me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from a tiring mission, Sakura decides to soak her aching muscles in a hidden lake she finds; which just so happens to be the lake that a shark-like water demon who ‘devours’ anyone he finds in his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was the hardest one so far. I’ve had the main idea of how they met for a while, it was how to make it sound so forbidden yet hot. I’m not very good at this lol. 
> 
> So, on to the next Akatsuki member, Kisame! The setting is in the ninja nation and Sakura is around 20+ (so character design from ‘the last’ or post ninja war) Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING: RATED M OR LEMON SCENES! ;)

Somewhere between The Hidden Leaf Village and The Hidden Mist Village is a lake and within that lake lurks a creature; a shark demon. It is said many years ago, a young boy went swimming in the lake but he was suddenly pulled under the water, unable to reach the surface nor cry for help. When he feared that it was the end, he was then free and swam up to the surface. When he reached the surface, he saw a traveling merchant soaking his aching feet in the lake; the man saw the boy and screamed. The boy looked at his hands to see his skin was now blue and that he had fins, a tail and sharp teeth; like a shark. Not only that, he who was a mere human boy under the water had now become a man; a demon who now sorts to devour anyone who dares to bathe or enter his realm… the traveling merchant was his first prey.

Sakura huffed as she looked at the board before her. On her way back home from a mission she came across a sign board which told a local folktale. She recalled Ino mentioning a story similar, but her friend took the words ‘devour’ with a different meaning.

“Hmm, as if such a thing really happened” She sighed and continued on her way back to Konoha. 

“Well I guess the locals need a way to attract the tourists”.

The mission was in the Hidden Mist Village and it was to help teach the medical ninja there more about medical ninjutsu. Sakura was very well-known around the nations. The mission had taken 4 days to complete and it would take another 3 days to get back home. She was exhausted from the mission and her feet and muscles were killing her. While she was in the village she ended up doing side jobs, which made her more tired.

“Haaaaaaaa! That’s it, next sign I see for a hot spring I’m taking a dip.”

A few miles later, Sakura could hear water flowing. There was no stream by the roadside meaning it was further in the forest. She walked off the path and headed towards the sound. She continued through the trees and bushes until eventually, she found where the sound was coming from. 

It was a wide waterfall with several little ones above and below it. The waterfall became a river which then opened up to a lake. It was so beautiful for something which was well hidden. Sakura was surprised that such a beautiful place hadn’t been filled with locals or tourists, in fact, there was no one around. That was good for Sakura though.

She placed her bag on a rock by the calmer water and started taking off her clothes. She took out a small towel and headed to the waterfall. She extended her hand out into the water to test the temperature. It was surprisingly warm but there was a mixture of cold, it was just about right.

Sakura dipped a foot into the depths of the water first and then the other. The water reached just above her knees. She could see the color of the water turning a darker blue as it got deeper and reached the lake. 

She stepped under the waterfall and sighed, feeling the pressure of the falling water massaging her tense muscles. She stayed like that for a few moments until she stepped out from it and walked to the lake. 

As the water got deeper, Sakura paddled for a bit and turned to float on her back, she sighed; feeling her muscles aching less. Little did she know, there was a dark shadow lurking in the depths of the lake, watching her swim.

After swimming around for a while Sakura sat down on the side where the water reached her shoulders. She sighed again.

“Wow, the waters so nice, I wonder if there’re minerals in it, Sigh, just a few more minutes.”

Then she felt it. The sense that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and looked around the lake. As she did, something in the lake caught her attention. There were ripples but there was nothing around that caused them. 

A leaf maybe?

It happened again. The kunoichi stayed where she was but covered her chest. 

“Who’s there?!”.

The only sounds were the water and the trees rustling from the wind. The water in the middle of the lake moved again, ripples. She looked at the center of them and saw air bubbles.

Oh no! Is someone drowning?

Sakura panicked and swam to the center. Halfway there she stopped as she saw the bubbles getting bigger and more frequent. Then she saw it. 

A fin?

The fin went higher out the water to reveal its owner. Sakura couldn’t believe what she was seeing. As she looked at the being before her, the words of the local folktale repeated in her head.

‘His skin was now blue and he had fins, a tail and sharp teeth; like a shark. He who was a mere human boy under the water had now become a man; a demon who now sorts to devour anyone who dares to bathe or enter his realm’

The girl couldn’t move; realizing what she had done and what lake she was in. The fin that was on the back of the owners back had molded back into the body. She kept her ground, where she was swimming now the water was at her neck. She couldn’t help but admire the muscles on the creature’s back.

The blue-skinned man turned his head around and saw the pinked haired girl. He grinned and showed his shark-like teeth.

“Well, well, looks like someone’s enjoying a nice soak”.

Sakura’s eye’s widened. 

He looks like a shark but his body looks human…I think. Is this really the demon from the folktale?

He turned his body and swam towards her; keeping his eyes on her like she was his prey. She swam back a bit but was stopped by the demon who was now behind her.

So fast!

He was now just a few inches from her. “What is your name?”

She blinked “Sa-Sakura”.

His smile grew “Sakura huh? I like it. The name’s Kisame and this is lake is my domain”.

Sakura gulped. 

Crap! It is his lake! I should have known a place so beautiful and untouched would have something dangerous!

“Tell me cherry blossom, do you know what happens to those who bathe in my lake without my permission?”

She tried to keep her cool but she was clearly failing. “Er… um… I… er y-you devour them…r-right?”.

Kisame smile grew again. “Oh, I devour them alright”.

Sakura could now see more clearly his shark-like teeth and started shaking; realizing that if she didn’t do something quick, those teeth will be ripping her to shreds. Her bag which had her weapons were too far away and she couldn’t move fast enough in the water so she was at a disadvantage. 

Within a second she saw him make his move, she instinctively closed her eyes with her arms in front of her; preparing herself for an attack. She gasped at the feeling of him grabbing her by the wrists and moving them out of the way. He moved his head down and bit her on the neck. 

She felt his teeth sinking into her skin, almost breaking it, but he started to suck. Sakura bit her lips; trying not to make any sound that would indicate she was enjoying him sucking her neck, but she had to tell him to stop.

“St-please stop”

She started panting as Kisame sucked even harder. He was now holding the back of her head and pulling it back by her hair to expose her neck more. 

“Please… please don’t”

He continued and pulled her body more into his. Her breasts with her perked nipples from the coldness of the air and water pressing against his hard, built chest.

“Ah, no… stop…” she couldn’t stop the sounds anymore. “Ahhh! You’re gonna leave a mark!”. She made a hitch pitched, breathy moan.

Kisame finally lifted his head to face her. “Ah but cherry blossom…” he leaned closer to her “…that’s the point”. 

Before Sakura had the chance to reply, Kisame pressed his lips against hers. She couldn’t help but moan in the kiss. The more heated the kiss became, the more control Sakura lost. Her hands went from Kisames chest up to his broad shoulders and wrapped around his neck. His hands then went under the water and grabbed Sakura by her thighs and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. She moaned as she felt his hard body pressing against her and feeling of his hard shaft between her butt cheeks.

Sakura started to panic; realizing he wasn’t wearing anything and where this was going, she broke the kiss and tried to push Kisame away.

“We can’t… I-I mean I can’t…”

“Shhhhhh why resist?” He kept his hold on her as he slowly moved them through the water. Although he was walking along the bottom it looked like they were simply gliding through the water. They looked like two lovers; unable to keep their hands off each other and unable to wait until they got home, hiding in the waters of a hidden lake to make passionate love to one another.

Kisame kept his face close to Sakuras and whispered as they moved around. “It feels good right? So why stop now? I can tell, it’s been a while for you hasn’t it? Since you been touched like this…” He tilted his head to the side and breathed against her neck.

How does he know? Can he sense it? Or is it that obvious?

“You want it don’t you. The feeling of being devoured by a man… a demon. You want me to have my way with you in all kinds of ways. The way you’re looking at me says so…”

Sakura tried to keep her composure; trying not to let what he was saying get to her. But her shield of resistance was slowly cracking. She could feel herself getting turned on by his words.

Suddenly the girl felt her back pressing against a rock on the side of the lake. The water on the side was shallow and was now reaching just below her ribcage. Her breasts were now exposed for Kisame to see, they heaved up and down from her uncontrolled, heavy breathing.

“Hmmmm, so what should I do to you?” He placed his hand on her left breast and gently massaged it. Sakura gasped at the feeling of his big hand groping her. He whispered while kissing her neck once after every word.

“Tease you slowly, passionately, you sprawled beneath me, begging me to hurry up and take you, but I take my time and feel and explore every inch of your body with my hands and tongue…”

Tongue?

He licked her neck slowly upwards towards her ear and bit her earlobe playfully. Sakura moaned quietly.

“…until finally I enter you and make you arch your back and moan out my name”

Oh god she could see it, the images of their passionate lovemaking by and in the lake going through her head.

“Oooorrrrr…”

He suddenly turned her around; making her face away from him and press her hands against the rock. It was only her hands against the rock though. Sakura could feel Kisame’s eyes on her body; taking in her arched back and butt which was still underwater. She felt his hands tracing her sides until they stopped on her hips and pulled them into him; his erection once again between her butt cheeks. He leaned into her again to whisper but only touching her hips and bum.

“… maybe… you’d prefer it if I fucked you hard…”

He spoke with such urgency and force. She felt his grip tighten as he grinds into her; making his hard cock slide up and down between her tight ass. Sakura let out a pleasured gasp, only to realize what she had done. But it felt so good. Kisame smiled.

“Oh, that’s it. I bet you like it hard don’t you…”

He suddenly thrusted against her.

“Ahhhh!”

He continued grinding into her and all Sakura could think about was him being deep inside of her, but she knew she had to stop this. 

“No-ah…stop”

She could his arousal growing, oh just the thought of him inside of her was making her lose what little sanity she had left.

“Are you sure?”

Sakura was panting hard and fast, feeling faint; as if she had just run a marathon. He traced both hands up her sides, moving to her front and he squeezed her breasts which made her unconsciously swing her head back and moan. She shook her head.

“Suit yourself” 

Suddenly there was nothing. His touches, his breath, his words of sweet nothings, his body, his presence was gone.

Sakura turned around to see she was all alone and water was calm. “Where did he-?”

Did that really just happen? Or did I just imagine it?

Sakura didn’t dare to wait another minute to test if what just happened was real or not. She stumbled out of the water; her body still hot and aroused, and headed towards her clothes and bag. She quickly put on her clothes and ran away from the lake; running to Konoha as fast as she could.

A few days later…

Sakura woke up the same way she had every morning since that day at the lake; horny. Ever since then all she could think about was sex. Before it was something she could easily control, forget, and carry on with her daily routines and missions, but now she couldn’t stop being aroused. 

In the mornings when she woke up she would be so horny that she would have no choice but to satisfy herself otherwise it would only get worse throughout the day. But it didn’t seem to ever make a difference, it would leave her not only ashamed of herself but more unsatisfied. It had gone to the point that she couldn’t meet up with friends like Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi. She would think of dirty thoughts involving them. She had to make excuses such as she wasn’t feeling well.

There was only one explanation for her sudden burst of her hormones…

Back at the Lake…

Kisame sat in the hidden cave behind the waterfall, just looking outside and thinking about a certain cherry blossom. He smiled at himself and chuckled, knowing that she would return any day now.

Speak of the devil, he sensed her presence and it was getting closer. He stood up and jumped out from the falling water and sat by a rock, casually crossing his legs. He was only wearing quarter length trousers.

He saw her storming out of the forest which hid the lake from the road path and the rest of the world. She looked frustrated, even more so when she saw him.

“You”. She spoke with a dark, hushed tone like she was turning that one word to the meaning; “I’m going to fucking kill you”

“Well, if it isn’t the little cherry blossom. Did you come back for more?”

Sakura kept her angry yet heated gaze at him. “What did you do to me?”

Kisame blinked and smiled “Hmmm? Whatever do you mean?”

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU DAMN SHARK!!!”

Birds flew out of nearby trees from the yelling. She approached Kisame and this time kept a kunai in her hand.

“Ever since that day my hormones have been through the roof and completely out of control, I’m like a bloody cat in heat! And that bite on my neck is still there! So you obviously have something to do with all this!”

It had been 5 days, usually, after that long, a hickey would be gone or at least start to fade away, but the hickey on Sakura’s neck was still bold and dark, not only that but it was purple and red, like a poisonous bite.

“I’m asking you again. What did you do?”

Kisame’s smile faded as Sakura spoke, during that time he took the chance to look at the mark on her long, beautiful neck. He kept his heated gaze on her and chuckled.

“Hmm-hmm clever girl. It’s been a long time since someone managed to connect the dots between my bite mark and their sudden increase in arousal. I’m impressed you survived 5 days with your hormones like that. If it were me I would have fucked anyone… but then again… that wouldn’t have changed a thing… right? Cherry blossom?”

Sakura frowned; understanding exactly what he meant. Despite the awkward moment or 2 of seeing Naruto or Kakashi around and her dirty thoughts going crazy, the images of even one of them (and even one time both) taking her, their faces and bodies would change to look like Kisame. Every time, even when she touched herself, she couldn’t help but think about Kisame. Not even her medical ninjutsu had any effect on controlling her arousal.

“What is it? tell me”.

Kisame closed his eyes for a moment. He could smell how wet and hot she was; he knew she wouldn’t last long so he decided to make it quick.

“I suppose you can call it the bite of a demon. Like the folktale says I devour anyone who enters my domain, however, my ‘bite’ effects people differently depending on their gender. My bite on men becomes poison; it either kills them instantly or within a few days. As for women…”

His grin had become almost evil but it sent a jolt of pleasure through Sakura’s body.

“…my bite becomes a kind of aphrodisiac to them. Once I touch them they cannot resist no matter how much they try “

“But it’s not just that isn’t it”

Kisame’s smile faded again and was replaced with a serious look.

“…They can’t ease the effects with just any man… it can only be with you”

Kisame walked towards her. Quickly grabbed her wrist which was holding the kunai and leaned down to the side of her face so his lips were almost touching her ear.

“Isn’t it about time we stop delaying the inevitable? I can smell your arousal seeping out of you like honey. It must have been a nightmare coming all this way in that state. Would you like to be rewarded for waiting so long and coming all the way here?”

He slowly lifted his hands to her waist. Sakura locked eyes with him and dropped the kunai.

“I should hope so, after all, you were the one who left me all hot and bothered”.

She walked back towards the lake, leaving him standing to watch her turn around and stepped to the edge of the water. She started casually taking off her clothes; looking back at him with her half-lidded eyes every time she took off an article of clothing. 

Sakura bit her lip as she watched Kisame watching her taking off her bra and panties ever so slowly taunting him. She finally stepped into the water. Feeling so turned on by this point she couldn’t help but squeeze her breasts in front of him, her body now arching as if she was quietly telling him to take her now.

“Finish what you started Kisame” She whispered seductively “Show me what a demon is capable of”.

Within seconds, Kisame was in the water with her, also naked, just inches away from her. He watched her breasts heaving up and down from her panting, she couldn’t deny herself nor him from pleasure anymore. He moved forward and pressed his body and hard shaft against her and lips against her own. She moaned at the feeling of finally having Kisame’s bare, masculine body against hers.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up as he walked deeper into the water, now reaching below their ribcages. Sakura gasped as she felt Kisame’s hot arousal against her opening. She held onto him with her arms around his neck and lost all modesty and control. She couldn’t care less what would happen afterward, she just wanted this amazingly powerful, dominating demon.

“Ahhh oh... Kisame, please... I want you inside me, now”

Her voice went from whispering to moaning and switching between the two. Kisame chuckled at her desperate plea. He loved hearing the women he ‘cursed’ begging for him, and there was something about the cherry blossom which made him decide that this wouldn’t be their only ‘encounter’

He grunted as he slowly slipped himself into her opening and watched her moan. He groaned as he felt how hot and wet she was. Sakura couldn’t help by opening her legs more and arch her ass out; trying to get more of him in.

“Ahhhhh! Oh my god yes!” 

Kisame lowered his head into the crook of her neck, trying to keep control of himself. All he wanted to do was pound into her hard and fast, but he wanted this to last. He lifted his head up to give Sakura a passionate, heated kiss; making them both moan. Kisame started slowly moving Sakura up and down on his cock.

Sakura swung her head back, then her body back, so far back that the back of her head touched the water. She was impressed by Kisame’s strength. He was holding her by her waist and back. He watched her body arch as he slowly continued impaling her slowly. Her nipples were now perked from the cold air and water. Kisame brought her back up and took one into his mouth.

Sakura gasped and whispered his name. She dragged her fingers through his blue hair. It really had been so long since she was last with a man. Despite the slow pace of their passionate their love making, it was now starting to frustrate Sakura, she needed more.

“Kisame, please…”

She didn’t have to say anymore. Kisame lowered both of them and swam towards the end of the lake, the same area of rocks where he had pressed Sakura against last time. The trees around that part of the lake were closer to the water so it was more hidden, but there was still the risk of being discovered, and that thought terrified yet excited Sakura.  
Kisame pressed her back against the rock and sat her half on his thighs and half on a rock under the water. He moved his arms from her thighs to under her knees, although his hands were still between her thighs and ass. Sakura pulled the demon in for another kiss and moaned as they broke apart.

“Mmmmm, Kisame… please, stop teasing me…”

“Hmmmm, but I love seeing you so horny and begging for me.” 

Kisame thrusted into her hard, Sakura yelped and held onto him tight by his broad shoulders.

“Ahhhh, more!”

Kisame smiled and thrusted himself faster into her. Sakura moaned louder, not caring anymore. The pressure of the water seemed to have no effect on Kisame’s speed at all, the water was moving around them from the motions. 

Oh god, it feels so good, so fucking good!

That was all that was going through Sakura’s mind until eventually her thoughts came out. “Oh my god! Yes! Ah!”. 

She suddenly latched onto Kisame, pressing herself more into him and lifting herself, half riding him but still not having control of the pace. Luckily though, Kisame knew what she wanted…almost.

He speeded up. 

“Ahh! Fuck Yes, right there! Mmm!”

Pleasure shot through Kisame’s cock as he heard her swear, but it still wasn’t enough. Then she said the words that he had been dying for her to say. Sakura looked at him straight into his eyes, gasped, and said “Don’t hold back anymore… just fuck me”

Kisame picked himself and Sakura up and walked to the edge of the lake where it suddenly became land and gently lowered Sakura onto the ground, he took hold of her by her ankles, keeping both of her legs straight but open for him. The demon stared down at her like prey and continued pounding into her hard and fast.

“Ahh! Yes! Ahhh oh my god Kisame!”

He kept his gaze on her, which made her more aroused.

He watched her body move with his; pink hair sprawled around her angelic face with red cheeks, head swung back, arms out above her head, holding onto the grass surrounding her; her breasts and thighs jiggling from the thrusting, and legs still open, showing their connection.

Kisame leaned down, grabbed Sakura by her hips and pounded harder, faster and deeper. No longer holding back. He groaned as she gasped and screamed.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Don’t stop! Don’t stop”

She was tightening around the demon; she was getting close. Kisame couldn’t help but smile at one more idea he had, just one more tease to push her over the edge. He put his head into the crook of her neck and spoke quietly but forcefully.

“You gonna come for me, Sakura?”

It was the first time he had said her name, and she loved it. She closed her eyes, grabbed onto his biceps, and nodded to his question. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you” He thrusted hard.

“Ahhh!”

“I said are you gonna come for me?”

She whispered “Yes” 

“Louder”

He pounded into her harder…

“Yes!”

“You gonna come?”

Faster…

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh! Make me come”

He tightened his grip on her and groaned. “ARGH!!! I’m gonna make you come right now!”

All of a sudden, Sakura was lost in ecstasy, she couldn’t hear herself screaming anymore or anything. All she could feel were the endless waves of euphoria flowing through her body for what felt like ages. 

When she finally came down from her high, she felt Kisame filling her with his seeds. He kept himself up by his forearms, so as not to crush her. As they caught their breath, Kisame was the first to speak. 

“Satisfied?”

The cherry blossom took a moment to answer. She turned his head to face her and smiled. “For now”.

After 2 more rounds, Sakura was finally satisfied, but the demons bite stayed in effect for another week or so and after that, well, Sakura had a favorite lake to bathe in now after a long, tiring mission and Kisame enjoyed giving her the demons bite in places other than her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Collapses onto the floor but lifts a thumbs up* 
> 
> Well that was long! I tried to make this one more detailed. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for following and favoriting this, it really makes me happy and pushes me to continue. See you!


	4. Madara x Sakura – Good little Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a hot boss was difficult enough, but when Sakura ends up alone with him on a business trip, it gets more difficult to continue being a good little assistant ;)
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for lemon scenes.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next contender is Madara! I love Madara Uchiha, he’s so awesome and kinda hot! I know I have weird tastes, well you know that from my MadaSaku fanfic! 
> 
> The setting is in modern times. I found the theme for this one a bit tricky. I had a few of the Akatsuki members for this story but after a lot of thinking, it came down to one guy. Also surprisingly the song from Suicide Squad, Gangsta from Kehlani helped. No idea why, while listening to it the ideas came flooding in. Enjoy!

Madara stood at the window which extended to the floor; looking at the view of Tokyo. Despite being his company’s CEO, the view, no matter the season would always help him calm him from the stress of work. But there was something else that put his mind at ease even more…

Knock, Knock

By just hearing the gentle knock on the door, Madara knew exactly who it was. The door opened and a pink-haired young woman came walking in. Sakura Haruno, his personal assistant.

She had her long hair in a bun, her fringe was on long on one side almost using it and her glasses to cover her beautiful face. She was a very shy girl but she was obviously trying to step out of her shell, judging by her attire. She wore an almost tight white dress shirt with quarter length sleeves and a black halter neck low waistcoat. She also wore a pencil skirt (which showed off her ass), it reached just below her knees, with black tights and heels.

Sakura closed the door behind her and quickly looked through her notes. Madara turned and made his way to his desk and sat down.

“Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Pein from Six Paths called, asking about the contract you sent him last week. Mr. Hidan from Jashin Corp has requested you read his emails…”

She adjusted her glasses and gulped. “… a-and I quote ‘stop ignoring my ‘f word’ emails you umm mother ‘f word’ c-word…”.

Madara chuckled at her inability to say such vulgar language. 

"Good grief, he sounds like an ex".

“… Oh, and um business partners Mr Deidara, Mr Sasori, Mr Kakuzu and Mr Kisame have all been calling asking for you.”

“And what did you say?”. Sakura looked up to see her boss making eye contact with her. She blushed and looked back down at her notes. “I-I told them you were busy”

“Hmm, good girl”

Sakura’s heart skipped a beat every time he said that to her. She bowed and was about to excuse herself until Madara spoke first. He stood up.

“Haruno, as you know I will be heading to London for a conference for the next week. I have informed the Uchiha brothers to run the fort while I’m away and be professional about it. I don’t intend to come back to a company which has been burned to the ground by their brotherly rivalry”.

Sakura chuckled but quickly stopped and stood straight. “Don’t worry sir, I’ll make sure they don’t do anything which could damage the company’s reputation”.

“Hmmm” Madara slowly strolled towards Sakura who was still by the door. “No, you’re coming with me on this trip. Do you expect me to go to a foreign country, to a conference alone, without my personal assistant by my side?”

“Eh? N-no sir I wasn’t expecting you to – “. He placed one hand against the door, trapping Sakura between himself and the door. 

“You think I haven’t notice the way you look at me”. Sakura looked up to him “Huh?”. Madara smiled, the girl couldn’t help but admire at how more handsome his smile made him.  
“Why do you think I’ve been looking forward to this trip? It’s the only chance I get to be truly alone with my little assistant.”

Her face was getting warm and red; she didn’t even notice her mouth was slightly open from her disbelief. No way! There’s no way this is happening! He would never be interested in someone like me! Right?

Sakura tried to collect herself and quickly turned around and open the door; trying to laugh off his advances. “Hehe come on sir, enough with the teasing there’s work to be – “.  
Madara pushed into his hand that was on the door to close it. Their bodies were now even closer; she could feel his breath against her ear as he slowly leaned in.

“I’m not teasing, you have no idea what I’ve pictured of us doing in this room, my place, even the hotel room which we will be sharing in London… the things I want to do to you”

Sakura’s imagination was running wild. Madara lifting her onto his desk, papers scattered everywhere, their clothes not even taken off, just out of the way to show enough skin but hiding enough to tease each other. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her.

Oh my!

She always wondered what his place was like; maybe a penthouse that looks over Tokyo. His bedroom would be bigger than her entire small apartment. His huge bed would have silk sheets, her hands gripping the bedsheets as he pleasures her, both of them naked and covered in sweat.

Oh god!

The hotel room, oh god what would it be like? Maybe a high-class suite with a sofa, huge bathroom, maybe a fireplace? So many places to do many things…

Sakura shook her head and breathed in. “Mada- I mean Mr Uchiha… I” Before she tried to open the door again, she felt Madara gently place his hands on the sides of her waist and whispered 

“Consider my offer… you are excused” 

With that, he let go of her and she quickly left the room without looking back. Madara walked back to his desk, sat down, and took deep breaths to calm himself. It seemed his imagination was running wild too.

sigh "This is going to be a very interesting business trip”.

A few days later in London…

The business conference was now underway. Madara and Sakura had arrived 2 days before the conference to adjust to the time difference and get everything ready. Although Madara insisted they share a hotel room to save money, Sakura booked her own hotel room, much to her boss’s dismay.

As soon as they made their way to London Sakura had been in ‘strict work mode’. God, Madara found it such a turn on to see his assistant being strict on herself and him; making sure everything was done and properly. Even though he enjoyed watching Sakura take command on some things, in the end, he enjoyed being in control more. 

During the conference, she’d made sure he looked smart and that he had everything he needed and everything was in place. She’d get food and drinks for him and any problems with translations Sakura dealt with it no problem, even Madara was impressed.

It was the last night of the conference and Sakura had closed her hotel room door and fell flat on her face onto the bed. She sighed in the duvet, feeling the relief of finally being off her feet from those damn heels.

So tired

Just as she closed her eyes and was about to let herself fall asleep she remembered some important notes she had forgotten to give to Madara. At first she couldn’t be asked to move, but she realized without those notes, he wouldn’t be able to finish his report for the company. 

Sakura grunted tiredly as she pushed herself up and put her heels back on. She walked out of the room slowly; leaving her blazer behind and headed to Madara’s room which was on the top floor, the more luxurious hotel rooms.

She walked out the lift and walked down the hallway. Damn, maybe I should have taken his offer…

The memory of him trapping her against the door came to mind, along with his offer. She quickly shook her head and stopped at his door. After a little hesitation, she knocked.   
Sakura waited for a few seconds; expecting to be told to leave through the door until she heard the lock. The door opened to reveal Madara who was wearing in a white shirt and black trousers. His shirt had some of the top buttons undone; no tie or blazer. Sakura realized she was staring and shook her head. 

“Umm I’m sorry to disturb you, sir, but um, I forgot to give you these notes for your report”

Sakura handed him the papers, and kept her head down as he turned his back and flicked through them. Just as she was about to excuse herself, Madara spoke.

“Sit wherever you want, shut the door behind you.”

She looked up startled “Huh?”

He looked back and smirked “What? You didn’t expect to go straight back to your room when I’ve got this report to do, did you?”

Sakura walked into the huge room feeling confused. This doesn’t make any sense, why I do need to be around while he looks through it? Sigh, I hope this doesn’t take too long, these heels are killing me!

She sat down on the huge sofa which made a 90-degree turn and turned to see Madara hunched over the table close by, going through the paperwork. Now that he wasn’t wearing his blazer, she could now see the build of his body. She was amazed by the muscles on his back alone. She guessed he worked out a lot, even in a blazer it looked like his arms were going to rip through at any moment. Thinking of those strong arms trapping her between the door. She knew it was wrong, but ever since that day, she couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if she let him continue.

“Looks good”

“Uh! What?”

“The notes you took. It looks good, especially this part” He pointed at the sheet of paper he was referring to. Sakura stood up and walked to Madara and table and looked down at the paper he meant. She picked up the paper and read it. It only occurred to her halfway through reading how close she was to Madara, she could feel his body heat. She controlled her breathing and continued reading, trying to ignore the tension.

“Oh yeah, it was difficult explaining this part but I just described it in a way that even newbies at the company could understand”.

He nodded “Exactly what I had in mind. We can use this as an example for newcomers. Good job Miss Haruno”.

Sakura looked up, about to thank Madara, discovering he had been watching her. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with desire. She watched him step closer to her, their faces just a few centimeters apart, she felt his hands gently touching her waist and slowly pushing her backward. 

“Errrrr M-Mr Uchiha”

“Call me Madara” He whispered, “Right now, I’m not your boss, I’m simply a man”.

He gently pushed her back onto the sofa, Sakura pushed her back to fully touch the back of the sofa, which made her chest push out. Madara had a good view of her cleavage from where he stood above her. Once again he trapped her with his arms on both sides of her.

“D-does that mean I’m not your personal assistant right now too?”

Madara smiled and leaned over her. He had one knee between her legs parting them, he brought his hand up to her chin, touching with just the side of his forefinger.  
“Hmhmhmhm I’d rather you stay my assistant. It just makes this more fun, besides it would mean the fantasies I’ve had of you becoming reality.”

“F-fa-fantasies?”

Sakura blushed at the thought of her boss thinking of such things involving her, she was also intrigued. She had come this far.

“What… what kind of fantasies?”

Madara’s eyes widened at her response. Hmmmm good she’s starting to show her true colors

She lowered her chin but looked up. “Would one of them one by any chance involve us being in your office?”

She remembered

He leaned in closer to her, enough to touch her neck with his lips as he spoke. “Mmmmmm looks like I’m not the only one with a dirty mind. I never thought I had such a naughty little assistant. I’ll have to discipline you for that”.

Sakura started panting, she couldn’t help but widen her legs by his words. Madara moved his face to hers, and he gently pushed Sakura to the side to lie down. He joined her and straddled one of her legs, his knee still between her legs, close to touching her secret place.

“What do you think? Should I punish you?”

Sakura hesitated, trying to think of something sexy to say back, but her mind was blank.

“As… as the boss I think it’s your duty to punish me, should I misbehave.”

Madara could feel himself growing hard. He used one hand to keep himself hovering of Sakura and brought his other hand to bend her knee, and slowly dragged his hands to the bottom of her pencil skirt and moved it upwards, giving him a nice view of her beautiful legs and thighs. 

Seeing that she was wearing tights instead of stockings which he was hoping her, Madara merely saw it as an obstacle that he can easily get through. 

“So you’re saying you want me to punish you?”

Sakura gulped, knowing her answer. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He then lifted his hand and suddenly smacked her ass. She gasped at the sudden impact, it was almost painful but it turned into pleasure. She bit her lip to stop herself from making any sound and tried to calm herself. She whispered her answer.

“Yes”

Madara smirked. “What’s that? I can’t hear you. Do you want me to punish you?”. He spanked her again, her body jolted from the pleasure.

“Yes”

Smack

“Again?”

She nodded. “Mmmhmm” Smack. This time Sakura moaned, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the feeling and situation. Madara chuckled with her.

“Hmhmhmhmhm you like that?” He spanked her harder this time. Sakura moaned louder and pushed her hips upward into Madara’s knee. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his body down. They adjusted their position so now Madara was laying between Sakura’s legs, making her aware of his arousal.

“Ah, yes”

“You want more?”

“Yes”

Madara kissed her hard as he spanked her. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. “Such a naughty girl, you loved to be punished don’t you? Say it”. He used a commanding tone. The same he’d use when giving an order on his subordinates.

He continued spanking her faster and pressing his arousal against her core as she spoke, making it difficult for her to speak. “I’m Ah! I’m such a gasp naughty girl gasp god, I love Ah! to be punished by you! Oh! Punish me more! Ah!”

He stopped and lifted himself up to push her skirt up fully to her waist. He lifted her legs to bend them and left her open to him, he brought his hands down her inner thighs, so close to where she wanted him to touch but he stopped, he poked the center on her tights which covered her core. She jolted from his touch. He pinched the fabric and with both hands, he pulled the seams apart. Sakura gasped and moan at his manhandling, so strong and demanding.

Her tights were now open and ripped. She moved, about to take them off until Madara grabbed her wrists and moved them above her head.

“They stay on” again in his commanding tone, sending shivers down Sakura’s spine. Madara stayed sat up, looking down at Sakura while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and submit to me?”

As if Sakura could concentrate. The man’s shirt was open, revealing his ripped chest and 8 pack. 8 pack?! Clearly Madara spent his free time at the gym when not at work. How the hell did he manage to hide such a god-like body from everyone? Sakura couldn’t help herself and reached out to touch his pack. She traced his muscles upwards…

Wow

“What if I don’t want to be a good girl?”

Then slowly traced downwards to his belt and waistband of his trousers. Once again he stopped her and moved her hands, but placed them on his thighs and looked at her as if to say “Don’t move them”.

He kept his gaze on her while slowly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. He pulled down his trousers until he saw Sakura move her arms and push him over so now he was sat on the sofa with her straddling him. Of course, she wasn’t strong enough to do such a thing, he just wanted to see and feel what it would be like to have her on his lap, maybe even ride him. She looked so sexy on his lap, but he knew how to make things sexier.

“Strip for me”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“Stand up for me and strip… slowly”

She stumbled onto her feet and started undoing her shirt buttons, slowly taking it off. Madara kept his eyes on her as she unzipped the side of her tight pencil skirt. He found it cute that she couldn’t look at him while stripping in front of him. As for the tights, she ripped the top part off and kept the legs on, making them look like stockings.

All she was left wearing now were her matching rose pink bra and panties and what was left of her tights. Her bra 4 straps on the front creating a V shape over her breasts and her panties had straps on the sides as if they were laced on the sides like a corset. She was about to take off her heels until…

“No”

She looked up to see Madara completely shirtless, his arm hanging on the back of the sofa with his other arm out welcoming her back to him. His eyes red with lust and passion and that devilish smirk of his and made any woman swoon.

“Keep them on. Come” 

Sakura approached him with her head down but eyes on him, with innocence with a glint of lust. She took his hand and he pulled her onto his lap. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard on the lips. The kiss became more heated, they adjusted their positions. Madara’s hands were on Sakura’s thighs and ass, occasionally squeezing. Sakura was straddling him with her hands on his face as they lost themselves in the kiss. Her hands slowly gliding down his neck, chest, abs and one hand continued moving under his underwear and gently touched his arousal, making Madara jolt and inhale while still kissing. 

He broke the kiss and pulled his head back, feeling Sakura stroke him ever so slowly and gently. She pulled his member out for her to see, she could feel how big he was but seeing it, she bit her lip to stop a moan that was threatening to come out and stroked him faster. 

“Ah fuck!” 

Sakura bit Madara’s lip, exciting him more. He moved her bra up to expose her breasts, and he pulled her closer to him, he latched onto her nipple, sucking her hard. She swung her head back, still stroking him.

“Ahhhh Madara!”

Hearing her say his name, he wanted her to say it more. He switched to her other breast and sucked harder. She dragged her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place with one hand. Madara squeezed her butt cheeks more, pulling her body more into him. He gave her nipple one last bite and moved away to kiss her on the lips again, only this time the impact forced Sakura to open her mouth. They moaned as their battle for dominance. Sakura stroked his member harder and faster. 

Madara stopped her motions, not wanting to come in her hand, no matter how tempting it was. She looked into his eyes and knew what was coming without any words being said, but she wanted to hear those words, those that would make her wetter than she already was. 

He lifted her above his member and slowly lowered her onto him, slowly entering her. She swung her head back but moved it back forward, she wanted to see him in pleasure.  
“Oh my god” She breathed out. He felt so good inside of her, she had secretly been dreaming of this ever since that day in his office.

He looked at her, she could see his jaw tensing as if he was trying to hold back the beast within him for just a little longer. Finally, he said those words. “Ride me”

Sakura slowly lifted herself up and slowly back down to test how it felt. Oh, it felt good, she did it again. Not long after, the sounds of skin slapping skin echoed through the room along with her moans and Madara’s grunts. He held onto her by the hips, helping her ride him while he lifted himself up to meet her. Her hands were on his broad shoulders, then dragged them down his chest and abs and back up to do the same thing, she loved the feel of his muscles working.

Without warning Madara slapped her ass again, making her moan and press herself into him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while riding him faster, moaning in his mouth. He nibbled her bottom lip, forcing her to open her mouth and play with her tongue. He held the back of her head while battling for dominance again, although both of them knew who’d win.

The pleasure was starting to get too much for Sakura, the feeling of him inside her, riding him, him kissing her senseless. Suddenly Madara broke the kiss and stopped her movements, he looked into her eyes with pure lust. The intense gaze he was giving her sent shivers down her spine.

“On your hands and knees” He commanded, sending another jolt of pleasure through her body. 

Sakura got off of him fast, wanting him to be inside her again as soon as possible. At first, she didn’t know how he wanted her positioned on the sofa, she placed herself on her knees with her hands on the top of the sofa, leaning her front forward with her backside out. She turned her head back to him and wiggled her ass to him while biting her lip.  
Madara smirked and approached her, grabbing her thighs and pulled her off the top of the sofa, and moved her body to the end of the furniture where it was more open. She moaned as he pushed her head down and her ass up, spanking her in the process. 

“AH!”

She opened her legs more for him, feeling more wet just by being manhandled by him. He stayed stood up behind her, slowly tapping his member against her twitching slit.  
“Ah! Madara, please” She gasped, becoming more frustrated every time she thought he was going to enter her completely when instead he was teasing her.

She turned her head to try and look at him “Oh please, put it in me”

Madara chuckled “I love it when you beg. You really want it that bad?”

She clutched on the sofa cushions tighter “Yes, I need it. I need you inside me, now!”

It was getting more difficult for Madara to not hold back. He gently positioned himself and then thrusted hard into her. Sakura cried out. He started pounding into her hard, holding her by the hips and pulling her into him. Her moans became louder and more high pitched when he picked up the pace, she could feel herself getting close, and moved her hand down and started to play with her clit.

Madara growled as he watched Sakura playing with herself. He leaned over her small body and muttered into her ear. 

“Mmmmmmm look at you touching yourself in front of me. I’m fucking you hard and fast and that’s still not enough for you?”

He smacked her ass cheek hard. Sakura cried out in pain, not expecting it at all. “You naughty girl” He spanked her again, Sakura didn’t know which she was more turned on by; the spanking or the dirty talk. “You want to come now? Is that what you want?”

He never stopped fucking her, it was difficult to speak, so she tried to make it short. “Mmm…. Only if, ah! you come”

“Hmmm? You want me to come too? You want me to come deep inside you?” He squeezed her butt cheeks.

Damn him and his deep, sexy, godly voice!

“Yes!” She turned her head to face him “I want you… I want you to come deep inside me”.

Sakura pulled his face to kiss him. She moaned in the kiss as she felt him pick up the pace. Madara pulled away and leaned back, looking down at her as he fucked her, he was certainly enjoying the view. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and they can feel the end coming. Madara moved one hand down, moved Sakura’s hand away from her clit and played with it himself, moving faster.

“Ahhhh! No! No it’s too much! Ah!” The pressure was building twice as fast; Sakura didn’t have time to adjust. She screamed out his name again and again, then she went silent and stiff. Her mouth was open, but the only thing that came out was a “Ma- ah!” She could still feel Madara pounding into her until suddenly he stopped, emptying himself within her and muttered “Ah, fuck Sakura”

After a few seconds he watched and felt her body relax and fall onto the sofa. He pulled himself out and fell half on top of her and half beside her. He held her close to him, both catching their breaths.

A few minutes passed and Sakura finally had the energy to turn around to face Madara, seeing that he was looking at her with that smirk that made all the girls weak at the knees. She closed the gap between them slowly and gave him a slow passionate kiss.

“That was amazing” She whispered, her body still tingling. 

Madara’s smile grew and he moved himself so he was lying on his back with Sakura against the side of his body. He kept his gaze on her, and couldn’t resist teasing her.  
“Sleep, you’ll need the energy for the next round” he winked. Sakura’s eyes widened, she expected it to just be one round, boy was she wrong.

A week later back in Japan…

Sakura was visiting Ino to give her some souvenirs from London. Ino welcomed her in with a big smile and hug.

“Wow girl! Look at you! Have you lost weight?”

“Ha-have I?”

“Yeah, that business trip must have taken a lot out of you”

Sakura laughed and looked away; trying to hide her red cheeks “Yes, it um, certainly did” 

Despite being there for only 2 more days left after the conference and before flying back to Japan, Madara wanted to make the most of those 2 days. Neither of them left the hotel room at all during that time. Sakura was so glad she had a week off after the trip, her body needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, again I know the pairing’s a bit weird and if you don’t like it, hope you look forward to the other ones. So I wonder who’s going to be next? Review and let me know what you think. See ya soon!


	5. Hidan x Sakura – Innocence lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura; a beautiful, pure, and innocent shrine maiden. How could Hidan resist? But then again how could Sakura resist a man such as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Hidan’s turn.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for lemon scenes.

It was a beautiful sunny day; Sakura was sweeping the leaves off the walk path of the shrine. However, her mind was somewhere else, looking up at the clouds, waiting for the day he would return to her. Although she was a priestess, she had been hiding a deep, dark secret.

It all started one year ago, on a dark, rainy night. Hidan was running through the forest as fast as he could, still able to hear his pursuers. The heavy rain and the dark of night made vision for both parties very difficult. Hidan used his scythe and sliced through branches and made marks on trees; hopefully, to convince the enemy he went a different direction. He jumped a different way up into the trees and climbed up a cliff. Due to the rain however, the cliffside had become weak and gave way. A loud crashing noise echoed through the area.

Slowly Hidan could feel warmth, he could feel his body was dry but his hair still wet. He could also feel a sharp pain on his side and leg.

Fuck… I’m still alive?

He then felt a presence. He was being watched. His body tensed up; ready to attack whoever was there, the only people he could think of were the ones who were after him earlier. 

Shit! They must have found me and brought me back. Heh, what a waste of fucking time.

He slowly used the strength that he had stored and lunged his body up with his fist to attack. It was stopped. His fist was in a small, soft hand. He didn’t even look who his captor was.

His eyes opened and widened. It wasn’t anyone he recognized, it was a young woman with long pink hair who had stopped his attack, and so easily, she looked so calm. He must not be at full strength yet he thought. He lowered his hand away from her but kept his gaze. She did the same and smiled.

“I see you’re lively after your fall” 

Hidan looked down at himself to see he was bandaged up, in a futon, his clothes were neatly folded next to him (he was only wearing trousers) with his weapon on the side of the room. The room was a Japanese style room with tatami mats and sliding doors.

“I found you behind the storage house where part of the cliff gave way. You are extremely lucky to still be alive. That fall would have killed a normal person.”

Hidan grinned, he kept his head down but looked up at her. “hmm well it’s a good thing I’m not normal huh”.

Sakura watched Hidan smile. She could feel her face warming up but smiled back and gently pushed Hidan to lay down and placed the futon cover back over his impressive, sculpted chest. “Don’t push yourself, we wouldn’t want your injuries to open.” and stood up; hiding her red face. It was then Hidan noticed the girl’s attire. A white haori with a red hakama.

A miko…A priestess… 

“Please rest, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like” And with that, she shut the door and left.

Hidan layed back down, closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly let himself drift off to sleep, but not before thinking about the beautiful and innocent-looking pink haired priestess. 

Hmmmm maybe I should stay here for a while…

Hidan woke up hearing the birds singing, they were getting on his nerves. He stretched his arms out, feeling that the pain in his body had gone. He stood up testing his limbs; shaking his legs and slowly swinging his arms. At a time like this he was pleased he had a good and fast healing body.

He then heard a man’s voice. He slowly went to the sliding door and opened it just enough for the sunlight to beam across the room. He looked through the gap to see three men talking to Sakura.

“Have you seen a man with silver hair carrying a scythe?”

“A silver-haired man?”

One of the men who was young stepped forward. “He killed 4 people in our village and stole from us!” The head man gestured his arm out to calm the young one.

Sakura stayed calm “What did he steal?”

“He stole some food”

Hidan rolled his eyes. For fuck sake man! It was just a fucking apple and a chicken leg! it’s not like I stole a fucking market stall!

“He ran through the forest last night; we suspect he may have taken shelter somewhere from the heavy rain”. 

The third man stepped forward too “IS HE HERE?!”

Hidan looked through the gap to see what the girl was about to do. He picked up his scythe; ready to attack, this time at full strength.

“He was… he took shelter in the storage room behind the shrine. I went there this morning to see the door was open, but he was already gone”

Hidan froze at her lie. “The rain stopped early this morning, I believe he took that chance to leave. Now if you’ll excuse me gentlemen I have work to do”.

Sakura smiled ask the men and walked away carrying her broomstick, sweeping the walk path. Hidan saw the men looking at her and the young one talking as he looked around. 

“We should take a look around just in case”

The man grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. He whispered loudly “How dare you mistrust the priestess’s words. She is a great healer and does so much for the nearby villages, for what reason would she have to shelter a criminal? Besides the gods would punish her if she did such a thing.”

“Is something the matter?” The men changed their expressions instantly from frowning to smiling. “Nothing! Nothing at all!”

They looked at the her. She smiled and pointed to her left. “There’s a chance he may have gone that way; I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help”.

“Thank you my dear” The man pushed the young lad along with him and ran. The third man followed. “Let’s go!”

After waiting for a few minutes, Hidan opened the door fully. The courtyard was now empty and he couldn’t sense anyone else around, not even the young priestess. He took the chance to put his clothes on and look around the shrine grounds, he carried his scythe with him just in case. As he looked around the shrine, he replayed the scene he saw moments ago and contemplated about it.

Why the fuck did that priestess defend me? There’s no reason for her to risk her livelihood for me. Hmph, wonder what those guys would do if they found out she lied. They’d probably kill her. Hmph! what stupid- hmm?

He discovered a hidden path behind the shrine, he could hear water; there was a waterfall close by. He walked down the path, through the trees, around the rocks and the corner to see a waterfall but he stopped in his tracks. The sight before him was Sakura bathing naked underneath it. She was purifying herself

Hidan couldn’t help to gaze at her body. Her long cherry blossom hair flowing down her back and reaching her ass, her pale, smooth looking skin, her curves, her breasts. Hidan was getting hard just by looking at her. He froze as he noticed Sakura had spotted him, but she didn’t scream. Curious by her lack of caring, Hidan decided to approach her.

“Aren’t you going to scream?”

She blushed and lifted her arms to cover her breasts. “Why would I do that?”

Hidan lowered his eyebrows in confusion. “Because I’ve seen you naked? Because you think I’m gonna come over to you and have my way with you?”.

She moved her legs closer together and clenched her thighs. She looked at him as her face turned redder. “You make it… sound like that’s a bad thing”.

Hidan’s eyes widened, but he collected himself quickly and continued walking through the water to Sakura. He stopped right in front of her, thanks to the height difference Sakura was now facing Hidan’s chest. She looked up, their faces close enough she could feel his breath on her skin.

“Are you offering yourself to me?”

Sakura didn’t say anything, she couldn’t. His deep seductive voice and musk scent sent shivers down her spine. He could sense the change in her breathing. After staring into each other’s eyes for a moment Sakura turned around. “It’s best if you stay here a little while, you can leave tomorrow”. She sounded more quiet and melancholy.

“What you lonely?” Hidan chuckled, but as she looked back, he noticed her greens eyes and her smile which was obviously hiding her loneliness. 

“Please? I’d… like the company”

He made no reaction or response, he just quickly turned around and hurried back to the shrine. 

The fuck was that all about?! Did she just offer herself to me?! She’s a priestess! A fucking priestess! A lonely, pure young maiden… hehehe soooo fucking tempting!

Later in the evening…

Hidan sat in his room; looking at the small shrine in the corner of the room. The door slid open, Sakura was bringing in his evening meal, although Hidan never asked. Sakura shut the door behind her and sat opposite him and then noticed a bag in the corner ready for Hidan’s departure, she looked down.

“I suppose you’ll be leaving soon… well… I wish for a safe journey for you”.

Hidan turned to look at her. “I’m not leaving, at least not until you explain what the fuck happened back at the waterfall”.

Sakura looked up to see his expression was serious, he was staring at her but his eyes were half-lidded as if he was hiding his intentions. She blushed as she looked into his violet-colored eyes and recalled those deep, dark eyes looking at her naked flesh and the thought of it happening again.

Hidan moved closer to Sakura. “Well?”. 

She took a deep breath and collected herself; trying not to let his powerful voice have any effect on her. He moved even closer to her and lifted her chin up to look into his eyes, their lips were only a few centimeters away from one another now.

“You never answered my question earlier…although your body language pretty much spoke for you”.

Sakura panicked on the inside; trying to think back on what she did that could have made him think that. He was looking into her eyes like he was looking into her soul.

“You wanted something to happen, didn’t you?”

Sakura didn’t dare look away. “Now what was it you wanted?”

Hidan grabbed her head with both hands to the side and kept her in place; making her gasp. He moved his head around; closing in and widening the gap between their lips, teasing her. “Did you want me to kiss you? Pull you in and press your body against mine as I stick my tongue down your throat?”. Sakura pictured it.

They were back at the waterfall; she was naked while he wasn’t. Hidan dropped his scythe, walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her naked body against his clothed, hard body. He held the back of her head and press his lips against hers hard; biting her bottom lip to make her open her mouth so he could put his tongue in her mouth so they could fight for dominance and…

Sakura blinked, her chest was heaving up and down. Hidan smiled; still keeping his face close to hers but not touching. He decided to tease her more.

“What are you thinking about huh?” Lowering his voice down a tone.

“Would a kiss not be enough? Do you want more?”

Sakura nodded without even realizing what she had done, Hidan chuckled. “Really? My what a naughty priestess you are… I thought you were supposed to be pure in both body and soul?”

The shame and quilt started to hit her. “I know… I don’t know I… when I see you I…something inside me feels funny as if there’s a fire that I can’t put out…at least not by myself…”

By myself

Hidan’s mind seemed to have shut down at what her words could mean. Now that he thought it when he first saw Sakura under the waterfall, one of her hands were on her chest while the other was lower, and her head was upwards like she was in ecstasy. 

“Tell me…at the waterfall, were you trying to… pleasure yourself?”

Sakura blushed and looked away, but Hidan moved her face closer to him again and smiled.

“You were, weren’t you? Heh, what a naughty little priestess you are” He spoke slowly and seductively. “Fuck you are so irresistible, whatever will your god think”

Although Hidan was enjoying taunting the poor girl, his patience was growing thin. If things took too long, he would take things into his own hands. He noticed Sakura looking down and shaking, her fists were clenched and her complexion was still red.

“I…forgive me… I couldn’t help it…” She felt Hidan’s grip loosen, and took the chance to turn her head away from him; not wanting to see his face. “I’ve always been a good priestess, but…but ever since I first saw you… I don’t know… it’s like… it’s as if you’re a demon who has come here to seduce me… and is succeeding…”

Hidan couldn’t quite believe what she was saying, so much so that he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. His laughter got louder and it filled the room. Sakura looked at him; not knowing how to stop him.

He continued laughing when suddenly felt the world turn upside down and his head hit the floor with a loud thud, he looked up facing the ceiling to see Sakura above him, on top of him; her body was straddling him, he wondered if she knew that she was playing a dangerous game.

“Don’t laugh… I’m only human after all… it’s only natural that I feel this way about a handsome man like you…”

Handsome?

“It’s true, I have had impure thoughts about you” She shifted her body and stiffened by what she did. Hidan could feel his patience slipping. “Even now… I am not worthy of being called a priestess, especially when I have all these impure thoughts and doing impure things because of a man, whose name I don’t even know!”

The room was silent, the flickering of the candle lights making their still shadows dance on the walls. Sakura moved her knees to stand up but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground, she closed her eyes, expecting to feel the man’s body on top of hers, but she opened them to see he was lying beside her body. He was lying on his side while she was on her back, but his top half was hovering over hers.

He leaned into her ear and whispered. “Hidan”.

She blinked and turned to look at him. She breathed out “Hidan”. The way she said his name sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Their faces were once again close, only this time Hidan had a serious expression.

“Hmmm… that sounded good… I like that because you’re gonna be saying it over and over all night long”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Huh?”. She watched his hand slowly move to the front bow of her hakama and untied it.

“You’ve tempted me long enough priestess, I’m gonna fuck you hard”

His words sent unfamiliar shiver her spine. “S..Sa-kura… That’s my name… It’s Sakura… I want… to hear you say my name too”

“Hmmm?”. He could see she was trying to be seductive like him but her shyness was getting in the way. He flipped the front of her hakama away, moved his hand down, gently pressed her clit with his finger. She gasped.

He leaned into her neck and kissed her. “Sakura” He whispered, knowing the effects it’ll have. “I’ll say it again. I am gonna fuck you hard, Sa-ku-ra”.

She felt his finger move her undergarments away and played with her clit. She opened her mouth and swung her head back, she could hear Hidan chuckle.

“Hmhmhmhm, wow, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so fucking wet hehehehe” He turned from looking between her legs to her eyes; showing his smile. Sakura swore that the more she saw his smile, the more seductive it became. 

“I’m gonna have so much fucking fun with you”.

He speeded up his ministrations and watched her turn her head side to side and moaning. Not knowing what to do, how to respond, or even to say, all Sakura could do what was feel Hidan touching her, secretly hoping there would be more.

Sakura had one hand on the tatami mat; trying to grip onto something while her other hand was around the front of Hidan’s neck and hold onto him by his hair. She turned to look at Hidan’s expression as he pleasured her. He was grinning, and his eyes were staring back at her with lust. She bit her lip; wanting to say something while at the same time trying to hold back her moans, fortunately for her, Hidan noticed.

“Don’t hold back, whatever it is just let it out”.

She closed her eyes; feeling his fingers moving ever so closely to her opening but then going back to her clit. She couldn’t take anymore torture.

“Please…”

Hidan looked into her eyes for only a second until he felt her hand in his hair pushing him towards her face to kiss him, but he pushed back and stopped her. 

“Please Hidan… I want…”

Man, this is so much fun!

“What is it you want? Cherry Blossom?”

She calmed her breathing and looked at him as seductively as she could. “I want you Hidan… I give myself to you… so please…”

Hidan’s smile grew and moved his hand away from her clit to sat up. At first, Sakura wondered what he was up to, but suddenly she watched him grab her thighs and pull her body towards his so he was now between her legs, he undid the back bow of the hakama and threw it away. She screamed as Hidan opened her haori, exposing her breasts; no binds. Sakura blushed; the way he moved her and grabbed her, it was turning her on. 

Sakura turned redder as Hidan took off his shirt; revealing his hard, muscled chest, six-pack, and big masculine arms. He looked down at her chest, his own chest was heaving, then looked down at her but kept his face up. He looked like he was about to devour her, and she could have sworn she heard him growl.

“Hope your body’s fucking ready”.

He pulled her closer and opened her legs more to look at her most secret place. He looked for a moment as if he was calming himself from just destroying the young girl, he moved his head and body down and placed her knees over his shoulders.

“Wha- What are you- Aahh!”

Sakura swung her head back; feeling something wet licking her opening. She started to pant at the new sensation. “Ahh oh god!”

“Mmmmmm so fucking wet… and sensitive” He continued licking her; holding onto her thighs tightly while feeling her fingers in his hair. Sakura didn’t know what to do with this new feeling; it was so new and scary that she wanted it to stop but at the same time it felt so good. It was nothing like she had ever felt before, his ministrations shooting waves of pleasure through her entire body, and this was just the foreplay. If it felt this good now, Sakura wondered if she’d be able to handle the real thing.

She moaned loudly and arched her back as she felt Hidan’s tongue enter her. “Ahh!! Hidan!”

The way she moaned out his name made Hidan harder; he just wanted to fuck her now, but there was something he wanted to do before anything else. He moved his hand back to playing with her clit, in rhythm with his tongue moving in and out of her. Sakura’s body started to move on its own and bucked against Hidan. At first she felt embarrassed but felt his response. He growled and held her tighter, rubbed her, and licked her harder and faster.

“Ahhhh! Oh god! Oh my god!”

She could feel it, a strange new feeling growing inside her, it felt like it would explode, she was scared but excited at the same time. She wanted to feel it. 

“More... more, ah! More!”

Suddenly Hidan moved his hand away, replaced his tongue with his finger, latched onto her neck, and sucked while pumping his finger into her hard and fast. It was painful at first but it slowly changed. He growled into her neck out of frustration that he was so horny but had to wait a bit longer.

Sakura moaned louder and higher when suddenly, her body stiffened. her thighs shook, then her legs and then the rest of her body. That explosion deep within her shook her entire body like an earthquake and it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. It only lasted for a few seconds but the feeling lasted longer. Her body went limp; she was exhausted but she could still feel somehow she still wanted more.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet kitten…”

She looked up to see Hidan his trousers; slowly revealing his hard member and the rest of his body. “… because I’m not done with you yet”.

His declaration gave her the energy she needed for what happened next. It was something she had been wanting to do since their talk at the waterfall, now there was no more holding back. Sakura reached onto Hidan’s shoulders, pulled herself up, and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was gentle at first, but it quickly became more heated. It was as if all the pent up sexual tension Sakura had buried over the years had finally come out. Even Hidan got caught up in the kiss, especially when she bit his bottom lip; it made him lose his control. 

Hidan grabbed her thighs and lift her onto his lap properly, and played with her tongue with his own. Sakura could now feel his hard member against her core; making her moan even more in the kiss. She didn’t have to ask or beg Hidan to take her as she felt his hand touch his member, pump it a few times and place the tip on her center. He broke to kiss to look into her green eyes.

“This is gonna hurt, but bear with it, it’s gonna be fucking worth it”. 

Sakura screamed into Hidan’s shoulder and held on tightly. Like the pleasure earlier, the pain shot through her as he ripped through her barrier. Tears streamed down her face, Sakura felt embarrassed crying during such a moment, but Hidan started licking her tears away. She was startled by his affectionate gesture. He gently kissed her cheek, chin, neck, and then her lips again.

The kisses were hot but slow, almost intense. 

After a minute Sakura could feel the pain ebbing away, and moved closer to Hidan. Hidan took it as a sign to get things started. He looked into her eyes again and smiled as he placed his hand on her hips.

“You ready?”

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. Hidan fell back onto the tatami mats and rolled over so he was on top. He lifted himself up, slowly retracted from her; feeling her tight walls and thrusted hard into her. Sakura swung her head back and moaned loudly. Hidan continued thrusting in and out of her; slowly increasing the pace as she got used to it.

He watched her moan, swing her head from side to side, arch her back, her breasts jiggling in rhythm with their movements. He lifted her legs higher, making her moan louder. 

Sakura’s body was in a mixture of pain and pleasure; the latter being stronger.

“Ahh! Ah! Ah! Hidan!”

Hidan suddenly lifted her legs over his shoulders, leaned down and growled against her ear as he pounded harder and faster into her.

“Mmmmm you have no idea how fucking good it feels you say my name. The power you have with just saying it! Heh! Bet it’s the same with you when I say your name, Sakura”

Ah! It’s true! I can feel it! But how? How can it feel so good?!

The fire inside her was growing again, it was stronger than the last one, her moans grew higher. Hidan could feel her muscles tightening. He let her legs fall off his shoulders, but Sakura stopped them at his thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

He groaned and speeded up. He was fucking her hard and fast, and judging by Sakura’s moans, she was enjoying it.

Both were now covered in sweat, Hidan knew neither of them were going to last much longer, so he pounded faster as he looked at the girl under him.

“Ah! I’m gonna come, and you’re coming with me”

He kissed her intensely again; sending more pleasure through her body. She moaned in the kiss; louder and higher than before. She could feel it coming and broke the kiss to breathe.

“Ahhhh! Ohhhhhh! HIDAAAAAAAh!!!”

Sakura walls tightened around Hidan’s cock as she came; wave after wave hitting her hard. Hidan moans out loud for the first time.

“AHHHH! FUCK! AHHHHH!”

He spilled his seed within her and thrusted a few more times emptying himself and collapsed on top of her. Sakura was too exhausted to care. Both panted for what felt like forever until Hidan lifted himself up and chuckled.

“Hehehe… fuck! Didn’t think it’d take so much outta me. Sorry Hahaha” He rolled over to her side laughing and it slowly turned to panting; still catching his breath.

Sakura; who was also still catching her breath, started to panic, wondering if that was it. He was done with her and he was gonna leave and never come back. She knew he had to leave soon.

“Hey”

She turned her head to face him; only just noticing he had called out to her a few times before.

“So… would it be alright… if I come back to visit sometime?”. Hidan averted his eyes and started to blush as he spoke. Sakura’s eyes lit up, and her heart was soaring.

“You know… after those guys stop chasing me… I’ll come back an- “ 

Hidan stopped as he felt Sakura pressed herself against him. “Of course you can!”

Time passed and after that unforgettable night but Sakura kept playing the pure and innocent priestess. A sudden gust of wind swept through the shrine grounds and she felt a presence behind her; holding her close.

“Missed me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was definitely the most difficult story to write. I knew which Akatsuki member it was gonna be, I knew the theme and setting, but it was just putting it all together. I’m so sorry if this story doesn’t make any sense. See ya soon!


	6. Itachi x Sakura – Teach me Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s not long left before the big college entrance exams and Sakura needs help with her worst subject. Luckily her classmates older brother; whom she has a little crush on happens to be an expert and volunteers to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very heated moments and Lemon ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

There is only 1 month left before the college entrance exams and Sakura was freaking out. Yes, she had spent most of the year studying but she still felt unprepared, and no matter how much she tried, she just couldn’t get the hang of English; her worse subject. She knew she had to get a very good mark in the subject if she wanted to go to a good University. 

Luckily, luck was on her side; Sasuke had mentioned how his older brother is an expert fluent in English and would join them in a studying session at their place. 

Sakura was on her way to the Uchiha house, she hadn’t been there since the summer when she first realized her feelings for the elder brother. It was during her third year of junior high school; she, Naruto and Sasuke were having a study session at the Uchiha house for their high school entrance exams. She only saw Itachi once that day when he came back to change clothes. He had been out for a run so he was sweaty and panting from the hard work out. Sakura blushed at the sight of him. 

After that, they didn’t see each other until her third semester of her first high school year (during the winter). It was a cold snowy day and Sakura was waiting in the living room for Naruto; who was late and Sasuke; who was still getting out of bed. Itachi decided that day to give the girl some company while she waited for the boys. They ended up having a really nice chat, it was the first time they had properly spoken to one another instead of a simple hi and bye. 

During their chat, however, Itachi had noticed some blood. “Hey, your lips bleeding”.

The winter air had been cold and dry so of course Sakura’s lips were chapped. She quickly dabbed her lips in several places; trying to find where she was bleeding. She was so flustered she couldn’t focus where her lip hurt the most and ended up missing the crack on her lip every time she touched them. Suddenly she stopped as she saw Itachi reach out to her and gently pressed his ring finger on her lip. Itachi had only just realised what he had done, both of them froze and looked at each other. It felt like time had stopped. After a few seconds Sakura quickly stood up and ran out the room while saying “I-I-I-I b-better go, go check!” and shut the door behind her.

She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see the small crack on her lip, but that was only the second thing she noticed. The first thing she noticed was her red cheeks. Ever since then, her feelings for the older Uchiha brother had only gotten stronger.

During her second year however she hadn’t seen much of Itachi, he had gotten a job which involved him traveling for business trips overseas. It made sense that Itachi had to be good at English if he had a career in business. Eventually Sakura had convinced herself she and Itachi would never happen.

Sakura pressed the doorbell and waited outside the Uchiha’s Japanese style house. The front door slid open, but to Sakura’s surprise, it was Itachi who answered the door, not Sasuke. It was the first time in a long time they had seen each other. In their eyes, he had gotten taller and she had grown more beautiful.

“Oh, Hi sen- I mean Itachi!”

Itachi smiled and bow his head as she did. “Hey, long time no see, Sakura”.

Sakura couldn’t help but be flustered every time she saw him or hear him say her name. He remembered my name! Holy crap! I forgot how hot he was! Actually… I think he’s gotten more handsome!... How the hell is that even possible?!

Itachi himself chuckled at her reaction; the girl was clearly mentally slamming her head against a wall. He stepped to the side to let her in and took the chance to gaze at her in her school uniform. He always thought the uniform suited her very well, but that short pleated skirt and those long sexy black thigh highs would be the death of him.

He remembered the time he touched Sakura’s lips when they were chapped and she ran out of the room. While she was gone he merely looked at his hand and could still feel the soft yet dry texture of her lips, he then wondered what it would be like to kiss them. As she came back in; calm, collected, smiling even with her head down, it was only then he noticed how gorgeous she looked. And from then on he started to see her not as a girl but as a woman.

“Sasuke had to go out for a bit, apparently he left his textbook at school and can’t study without it” he spoke with a bit of laughter and sarcasm in his voice, making it clear he didn’t believe his brothers' words. Sakura was quite surprised at Sasuke’s excuse and wondered why he would invite her to something he wanted to avoid. Was there something he knew but she didn’t?

“Really? That’s very unlike him”. As Itachi slid the door shut and lead the way, it was then that it only occurred to the cherry blossom that it was just the two of them for the study session. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Heh, it’s probably because he doesn’t like the way I teach, I tend to get a bit carried away just so you know”.

…what does he mean by carried away?

Itachi opened the door to the room where they would study. It was a small room with a TV on the side, a round floor table with cushions surrounding it and a bed... Sakura looked around while he went to sit down.

Wait… is this…?

“Something wrong?”

“Oh! No, sorry I thought we were going to study in the living room”.

Itachi smiled. “We were, but I thought since Sasuke won’t be joining us, it would be better to study in my room. That way there would be no distractions”. Sakura looked down and sat down quickly getting her books and pens out, trying to hide her red face. 

Distractions huh?

It was true though, Itachi had originally planned to help his kid brother and the cherry blossom with their studies in the living room, but this was his chance to get close to the girl he had liked for a long time. 

“Right, let’s get started shall we?” Sakura smiled and nodded at him.

2 hours later…

Sakura was looking puzzled as Itachi explained. “So even though these words sound the same, they have different meanings, so this one; ‘you’re’ means ‘you are’ as in ‘you are strong’ and this one, ‘your’ as in ‘your name’ or ‘your home’.

“but about ‘you’re home’?”

“Then the meaning changes; it would change from ‘this is your home’ to ‘you are home’… do you understand?” He could see her looking more confused than before.

“Yeah”

“Really?”

“NO!” Sakura slammed her head on the table. She understood now why Sasuke had bailed out. She groaned as she lifted her head up, Itachi rested his head in his hand and watched her. “I’m sorry, no matter how hard I try, it either takes forever to sink in or it never does”.

Itachi couldn’t help but smile as he recalled how stressed out he and his friends were when they took their exams. “You’ll get there, it’s just one of those things that you just need to take a break from it and look at it from time to time. One day it’ll just click”.

Sakura sighed. “It could be worse; they could be making you learn the phonetic alphabet.”. She slowly looked up to face Itachi. “…There’s an alphabet just for the phone?! What the hell for?!”.

“It helps clarify certain letters. Like ‘A’ for Alpha or B for ‘Bravo’…”. Sakura looked baffled which amused Itachi to no end. “What would it be for ‘WTF’?”

Itachi smiled and looked up to think for a moment. “Tango, Whiskey, Foxtrot”. Sakura slammed her head in her hands and groaned. After a few seconds though, the room slowly started filling with laughter. 

After a while it died down but before they realised it they were staring at each other smiling. Sakura was the first the notice, and coughed and looked back on her work.

“We umm…. Better get back to work senpai…”. Itachi froze.

“Senpai?”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Sakura’s face turned red “I used to call you senpai when you were in high school… guess it was out of habit hehe… even though I was in junior high at the time, I always saw you as my senpai… sorry it’s weird isn’t it?”

“Oh no… not at all, I don’t mind… in fact I… like it”. That was an understatement, he loved hearing her calling him her senpai. All the things her senpai could possibly teach her. Now it was his turn to mentally bang his head against the wall. It was when he woke himself up from his fantasies that he noticed she was fidgeting; she was rubbing her thighs together. He wanted her so much but he hated the thought of making her uncomfortable.

“Sakura, do I make you uncomfortable?” Sakura looked up to him who was leaning on the table looking at her. She could feel her face getting warmer and rubbed her thighs together.

“N-no… no you don’t… I just…” She bit her lip; wondering if being honest was the right thing to do. “I… Itachi… I… I mean senpai, no I mean…”

A sudden shiver of pleasure shot down to Itachi’s groin as she bit her lip and said his name, he wanted to hear her say it again. Sakura mentally battled with herself, this was her chance to get close to Itachi but at the same she knew she had to focus on her stupid studies. Fuck it, studying can wait! Sakura turned to face him.

“Ita-mmh!”

His lips were suddenly on hers. It happened so fast she moved her head back a bit to see him. Itachi had a serious look on his face, it was surprisingly sexy. All logical thoughts went out the window, Sakura leaned forward fast and kissed Itachi back; almost making him fall back, but he used enough force in the kiss to get back his balance. Their lips were the only things connecting them, their hands weren’t touching one another, but not for long.

After a long, hot, intense kiss, they both backed away for some much-needed air. The moment had caught both of them by surprise. Itachi leaned back against the side of his bed and so did Sakura. They looked up at the ceiling, just collecting themselves.

“Did… did that just happen?”

Itachi gulped before he spoke. “Yeah, I think it did”. They chuckled and then Sakura turned to look at him. His smile only made him more handsome, if that was possible.

“How long have you known?... that I had feelings for you I mean”. It was out in the open now, no turning back. During the time she gave Itachi to reply, it had only occurred to her that Sasuke had been gone for so long now he could show up at any moment and could possibly walk in on them should anything else happened. Her mind wondered what it would be like going to the next level with Itachi.

“I didn’t… I just took a gamble” Itachi turned his head to face Sakura; looking into her beautiful green eyes. “I’ve liked you for a long time myself… I just couldn’t control myself today”. He could see Sakura’s expression change to confusion, she was trying to figure it out. She turned her body to him and bent her legs. Itachi took a quick look at her sitting position.

“Why today? What makes today any different?” She watched Itachi looked away for a moment as his face turned slightly red, he then turned to look back at her with eyes that had suddenly filled with something not so innocent. 

“Your uniform…”

…But I’m sure he’s seen me in my uniform…

“I know I’m being blunt but… I’ve always thought you look good in that uniform…”. Sakura froze as she felt Itachi’s hand on her knee and leaned into the side of her face and whispered. “honestly… It’s those damn thigh highs…and the way you call me senpai”.

“Sorry… I just wanted to know what it would be like to call you senpai again… and not just imagine it…”.

The thought of Sakura had been fantasying about him made his imagination run wild, he wanted to know what else she had been fantasying about. But that’s for another day. For now, he wanted to find out how far he could take this.

He pressed his lips against her ear. “Say it again”. A jolt of pleasure was sent through Sakura’s body as he spoke. She bit her lip. “S-senpai”.

She could feel Itachi’s hand on her knee tightening and his body tensing, he was struggling to hold back. Sakura leaned into his ear and made sure her lips touched it with every word she said. 

“Senpai…teach me, senpai”.

Itachi groaned and slowly ran his hand up her thigh, stopping at the top of her thigh highs. “What is it you want your senpai to teach you?”. 

She couldn’t help herself, it had to be said. “Mhmhm, everything”. 

She suddenly felt herself being pulled towards him by her legs and gasped as he lifted her onto his lap. She could feel Itachi’s arousal through his jeans. She felt empowered that she was the one making a man such as him feel like this. 

Sakura moaned in Itachi’s neck as he held her by her thighs and pressed her body against his; making her feel his arousal more. She held onto him tighter on his shoulders as she slowly grinded against him, she moved her head to press her forehead against Itachi’s. The room felt hot, almost difficult to breathe in. Itachi could feel himself losing control with the way she looked at him with eyes full of lust, biting her lip again and feeling her hands moving towards his collar bone and slowly under his long-sleeved black shirt. She could feel his muscles, and she wanted to feel the rest.

“Mmmm senpai” 

Itachi groaned, he knew she was playing dirty, well two can play at that game. He growled as he slipped his hands under her skirt and groped her ass; feeling the outline of her panties.

Lace?

“Hold on to me” Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to his body and held onto her as he stood up; impressing her in the process. Itachi stood still and looked deep into her eyes as he held her in place and whispered “Wrap your legs around me”.

Sakura could feel herself getting more wet as he held her by her backside with her legs wrapped around him. She trusted him and his strength and moved her hands to his face and kissed him again, only breaking it to whisper while almost moaning. “I want you so much right now”. She felt Itachi’s gripped tighten and heard him growl.

“I want to make you come undone completely” Her lips were on his instantly, the kiss was filled with passion and want. They turned their heads; changing the angle of the intense kiss, it was as if this was their one and only chance to ever be together. 

“Itachiii!” The kiss quickly broke as they heard a woman’s voice. 

Mother…

They both looked annoyed; wanting to continue. Itachi kissed Sakura again as he slowly lowered her feet to the floor and traced his hands from her thighs, over her ass, waist, breasts and stopping at her neck and head. He once again slowly broke the kiss and looked at her intensely. “Stay here and don’t make a sound”.

Sakura swallowed and nodded to him and pressed her forehead against his. “Good girl”. Those words hit her like an arrow; making her wet and almost lose her balance as he let go of her and quickly left to the room to see his mother.

Itachi quickly made sure he was presentable and took a few deep breaths. He walked down the corridor to see his mother putting her shoes back on.

“Mother?”. She turned around to see her son. “Oh there you are; I don’t remember you saying you were going out today so I wondered where you were. Just had to pick up somethings I forgot”.

Itachi calmed himself before he spoke. He wanted to get back to Sakura as soon as possible. The thought of her waiting in his room for him, horny and begging for his touch turned him on to no end.

“Sorry, I was… doing some paperwork. I thought I’d use today to catch up on it”. 

His mother stood up straight and buttoned up her coat. “But I thought you were going to help Sasuke and Sakura study”.

“Yeah well… Sasuke had some other plans.”

She chuckled “Did he now? Well when he gets home, make sure he studies…” She slid the door open to leave “even if it means a kick up the backside. I’ll be back later tonight, oh and your father will be late coming home as usual. I’ll see you later”.

Itachi waved back to his mother as she did and shut the door. Finally, he turned on his heels and hurried back to his room. His parents won’t be back till late and his foolish little brother will most likely be back late as well, no disturbances.

He opened his bedroom door and froze at the sight before him, he stepped in and slowly closed his door; not letting the world see what he was seeing. He wouldn’t allow anyone to see this. 

Sakura was stood in front of his bed in only her black lace lingerie and thigh highs. She had her hands on her hips with her elbows behind her back and was looking at him as intently as he did before he left. He watched her slowly lift her hand up and curl her finger; making a come hither gesture. Itachi quickly and swiftly took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Sakura only had a few seconds to admire his amazingly toned body as he quickly approached her, pulled her body into his, and collapsed on the bed with him above her. Sakura moaned, feeling his muscles and arousal.

How the hell did he hide that six-pack?!

Itachi took a moment to look at her body. It didn’t matter to him at all if her breasts were small, they looked amazing in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her while he pressed his palm against her breast; feeling the softness and shape and eventually her perked nipples through the fabric of her bra. He felt intoxicated hearing her moan; he wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear her moan louder and scream out his name in ecstasy. There was one thing that made him curious though…

“Did you plan this?”. He watched carefully at her reaction. Being so close he would be able to see the slightest hint of hesitation. Sakura blushed but forced herself to not turn her head away, instead she turned her head ever so slightly to the side and lowered her chin and looked up into his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Can’t a girl wear sexy lingerie to feel sexy… empowered… and good about herself?”

He knew she was playing with him, he smiled and played along and lowered himself more so he was leaning on his elbows and making sure he was applying enough pressure between her legs with his body to entice her. “Oh really? So do you wear sexy lingerie all the time? What else do you do to make yourself feel sexy hmmm?”

Sakura bit her lip; contemplating whether to tell him or not. I’ve come this far… might as well. Besides, I want to see how he reacts…

“Sometimes when I’m all alone in my room… I touch myself… while thinking of you… senpai”. Itachi had to control himself from showing any reaction. He turned that urge from having his way with her then and there into a deep chuckle, he moved his mouths over hers with only a centimeter separating them. “Hmhmhmhm, interesting… and here I thought I was the only one being bad while thinking of you”.

Sakura’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned red at the thought of Itachi pleasuring himself while thinking of her. Now the questions were coming out now. “And? How was it? was I good in your imagination?”.

Itachi chuckled once again and pressed himself more into her. “Hmhmhm, oh you were very, very good. You were such a bad girl, riding me hard and fast while screaming my name; begging me to make you come…”

Sakura bit her lip tighter to stop a moan from coming out, but her body betrayed her and rubbed against his. Itachi lifted his upper body up and held her by the wrists; keeping them to the side of her head. He grinded against her and made her gasp. 

“That’s it, you were looking at me exactly like that. Our bodies were covered in sweat as we made love… well, by the end of it, we were fucking, although it was still very intense and passionate”.

He could see what his words were doing to her, she was panting and fidgeting; trying to get out of his grip so she could be all over him. The thought excited him and he thrusted into her. Her moan this time was louder. “Is that what you want? Do you want your senpai to ravish you?”

She couldn’t speak, all she could do was close her eyes and nod as he whispered against her neck. “Do you want your senpai to spread you wide open and thrust deep into you and fuck you until you can’t take anymore? Perhaps your senpai will have to help you build your stamina”.

Sakura moved her head to press her lips against his, making him loosen his grip on her wrists, which gave her the chance to move her hands down; tracing his toned chest and abs in the process and unbuckled his jeans. She moved one hand back up to the back of his head; keeping him in place as they battled for dominance with their tongues. 

Meanwhile, her other hand unzipped him, put her hand inside, and stroked him. He groaned in the kiss and broke it after winning. 

“Was this how it felt like while you thought of me?” Itachi groaned and took deep breathes, he was now looking at her with dark lustful eyes; like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. She continued stroking him as she spoke.

“I want… I want to do all those things. I want to ride you, have you ravish me and fuck me. I want to make you come and I want you to make me come. I want us to be so lost within one another that we forget about the world around us. Please Itachi”.

That was it, time for foreplay was over. Itachi moved her hand away and sat up; making sure she got a good look at his body as he took off his jeans and boxers. His hard cock bounced against his pack. Sakura gasped at the sight of him. She was in for one hell of a ‘study session’.

Itachi reached for her legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders and grabbed onto the waistline of her panties. After he threw them away he placed his head between her feet and slowly kissed her ankle and continued down her leg; feeling the softness of her thigh highs with his lips, cheek, and hands, all while looking into her eyes. He stopped at the top of her thighs and moved her body closer to his. He pressed a finger against her nether lips.

“Oh!” Sakura leaned her head back and gasped. Just one touch and already she thought his hand was better than her own. But she knew what would be better than his hand. “Damn, you’re so wet. Such a horny little vixen you are.”

He stroked his finger up and down on her slit. She made a longer sounding moan; she was getting more frustrated. He slowly placed kisses on her thighs as he pushed a finger into her entrance, making her open her legs more and arch her back. 

“Ahhh Itachi”. She breathed the words out in a moan, Itachi found it so sexy, he gripped the thigh he was kissing tighter and pumped his finger faster into her. He watched in fascination at the expressions on Sakura’s face; at times in pain, or uncertainty at new feelings but most of the time; pleasure. His kisses started turning into licks. He kept his tongue in contact with her skin as he dragged it up her body. Up her thigh, over her hip and stomach. He pulled down her bra so he could trace her nipples with his tongue; which startled Sakura as she was too busy focusing on his fingers (he had added a second finger now).

Sakura had never felt like this before. She was feeling things which she never had before, and she never thought these feelings were possible. A sudden, scary thought hit her and she put her hand on his wrist between her legs and the other on his face. Itachi slowly pulled back and looked at her, wondering what was wrong.

Crap, I took it too far. She looks scared…

She did, but she kept her eyes locked on his. Itachi stayed in place, not daring to move. “What’s wrong?”.

“It’s… I just… If you carry on… I might fall for you more”.

Itachi’s heart skipped without warning, he was not expecting those words. Despite things ending up this way, he had hoped it wouldn’t be just a fling. He smiled. “I wouldn’t mind if you did… since I’m already there”.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry, but her smile showed him it was of joy, not sadness. She lifted her arms out to him. “Take me, Itachi”.

Itachi leaned down and kissed her. He positioned himself and entered her smoothly, slowly and gently. It was slow at first of course but they eventually found their rhythm. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, Itachi’s groaning, and even growls and Sakura’s moans, screams, and words echoing…

“Ah! Itachi, more! Oh! Faster! Oh my god! Ah senpai!” The Uchiha plunged himself into her faster and harder; knowing he was reaching his limit, he felt a presence outside the room. He chose to ignore it and continued fucking the girl beneath him; making her scream and cling onto him tighter.

Sasuke hung his coat and looked around the corridor. He leaned his head over the door frame of the living room but no one was there. He was expecting to hear Itachi speaking English phrases as he would do with him and see Sakura writing and concentrating as she does, but there was no one. The room was completely empty.

Did they call it off? Shit… brother’s probably pissed that I bailed out… but I just can’t be asked to deal with-

“Ahhh!”

Sasuke froze and fell silent. Trying to concentrate where that sound came from, or if it was just him. He heard it again, it wasn’t his imagination. He followed the sound to investigate. It was definitely a woman’s voice, it sounded like Sakura. As he got closer to the sound, he could start hearing a man groaning. He realized it was coming from his brother’s bedroom. At this point, it was obvious what his brother was doing, but the woman he was with sounded like his classmate.

He slowly turned his head and instantly turned back and walked away as quickly and quietly as he could. 

His brother had left his bedroom door slightly open; letting all the moans and screams out of the room. The gap of the door was small but it was enough for Sasuke to see who Itachi was with. He closed his eyes, the image was still there no matter how much he tried to forget. The image of Itachi’s sweaty back, ass pounding into the woman under him. And Sakura’s distinctive pink hair over the pillows as she swung her head back, with her hands around his brother’s neck and moaning out his name; begging for more.

“Ahh!! Itachi! Yes! Ah!”

He rubbed his eyes and realized his cheeks were red. He wouldn’t be able to see his classmate or his big brother the same way again. Of all things, he never expected this…his brother, and his classmate hooking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following these weird stories and couples, there’s not much left now of the Akatsuki. So who is next? Look forward to it and let me know what you think in the meantime. See ya soon!


	7. Pein x Sakura – Forbidden Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Victorian era and to society Pein, a powerful nobleman and Sakura, his young maid are nothing more than a master and servant, but behind closed doors they are lovers, and they can’t resist their forbidden affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is another weird pairing, but let’s see how it turns out.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.  
> WARNING: LEMON SCENES ;)

Pein looked down at the woman underneath him as he entered her teasingly slow; watching his pink-haired maid bite her lip to prevent a potentially loud moan from coming out. He loved the sight of her being in so much pleasure and not knowing what to do with it.

“I thought I told you how I loved hearing you scream, now stop biting those luscious lips of yours and say my name” He bucked his hips quickly into her. She swung her head back; finally feeling her master inside her, he had been teasing her all day. Seeing him looking down at her as he fucked her always made her shy at looking at him, but she knew he would slow down if she didn’t.

Sakura looked into his eyes as he continued thrusting into her “Ah, my lord”. Pein bucked hard into her, making her yelp.

“I said my name, don’t make me punish you, Sa-ku-ra”. Oh god how she wanted him to punish her, but she didn’t want him to stop having his way with her.

“Mmmm! Ahhh! Pein!

Flashback…

Their affair started over three years ago. Sakura was sold to Pein; a powerful and wealthy nobleman and became his maid. Their master/servant relationship had a rocky start; she refused to follow his orders which was fair enough as his attitude was unbearable. One day she had enough and she ran away that same night, however she had picked the wrong night to leave the manor which was in the middle of nowhere. 

On the long wary road in the cold windy, rainy night, Sakura had crossed paths with some thieves. They saw her and decided they would make some money by selling her off but not before having some fun with her. Just as they were about to rip her dress apart, they heard the sound of galloping. Pein had come just in time. He managed to fight the thieves off and took Sakura back to the manor on his horse. However, one of the thieves had managed to seriously injure Pein. He now had a lone slash across his back. Luckily it wasn’t life-threatening but he had lost a lot of blood.

Sakura stayed by her master’s side; now tending to his every needs. 3 days later Pein finally woke up. The first thing he saw was Sakura and gave a surprising sigh at the relief that she was safe with him. After that things started to get better, they now got along, even with the occasional bickering, but along the way, things started to heat up. A hand graze, heated stares, and on one occasion one morning a unexpected but passionate kiss. Then, one night as Sakura prepared Pein’s bed for him, he walked in and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his breath against her neck and leaned her head back to feel more. 

Pein had always thought she looked irresistible in her maid uniform, but there was something about seeing her that night in his room, bent over and spreading her hands across the duvet, it was making him lose control. He pulled her back more into him, making sure his servant was aware of his arousal for her and what she was doing to him. He slowly kissed her neck in several places; hearing her gasp and moan, he then gave her an order which she makes her swoon every time she remembers it.

“Give yourself to me”, Sakura and leaned back more to look into her master’s eyes. “But my lord, I’m already yours…”

That night was their first night together, and from then on things heated up any time they were alone together, no matter where they were in the manor. In the library one day, Sakura was up against the shelves with her legs wrapped around her master as he thrusted deep inside of her. They were only looking through some books at first until the atmosphere became heated and intense.

In his office, having her bent over his desk as he watched her back arching and hearing her pleas for him. “Ahhh! Master! Faster! Oh please!” Although it was so sexy hearing her moaning out ‘master’ or ‘my lord’ to him, Pein wanted to hear her say his name. So after that, any time Sakura called him ‘master’ or ‘my lord’ he would slow down almost to a stopping point. 

He first tried this during their intense lovemaking in the main lounge, against the raging fireplace. Their naked bodies were sweaty from both the heat of the fire and the intense sex. Pein was sat up, watching himself enter Sakura ever so slowly again, and seeing her arch her back and moan in annoyance. He had been doing this for the last 5 minutes.

“Mmmmm! Please master! I can’t take this…. Ah! Please go faster!”. Pein placed his hand over her neck and slowly moved it up to her face as he spoke. “Not until you say my name, that’s all you to do… just my name and I will bury myself hard and fast into you until you can’t speak”.

Pein now had his hand on the side of her face with his thumb against her lips, feeling her breath against it. Sakura took action and opened her mouth more to move his thumb between her teeth and hold it there as she looked intently into his eyes. 

“Pein”. A shiver of pleasure shot through Pein and started to finally move a little bit quicker into her. “Yes, again”.

Sakura wanted to bite her lip but bit his thumb instead. “Ah! Pein”. He thrusted into her faster. “Again”.

“Pein”. He went faster “gasp Pein”, and faster, “Oh Pein!” and now harder “Ah Oh Pein!”, he was now leaning over her, pumping hard and fast into her. He moved his hand away from her face and it was now under her head to support her; not wanted to break the intense eye contact between them.

“That’s it, take it! Argh! Come for me! Spread those beautiful legs and come hard for me while screaming my name! Now!”

His words sent the right amount of pleasure she needed to do as he commanded, she swung her head back as she came and felt him feel her with his seeds. “Ahhhhhhh! Pein-sama!”.

After that she called him by his name during their lovemaking. In the study room, dining room, the kitchen (when it was empty of course), the bathroom, shower room, against the walls in the hall way and staircase, and in all the bedrooms, including many sleepless nights and glorious mornings in the master bedroom. 

Present day…

Today was the day of the huge dinner party which had been planned for the last 6 months; it was to celebrate the alliance of Pein’s company with the Uchiha company, both were the biggest and most powerful companies in the country. Many noblemen and women were to attend, Sakura who now took her job as a maid very seriously made sure that everything was in place and perfect for the party, it was going to take place not only in the manor but out in the main garden too.

Sakura was on her way out the kitchen when she was ordered to report to the Pein who was in his study. As always she shut the door behind her, leaving just the two of them in the room.

“How are the preparations coming along?” He asked, even when they were along there were times when they acted their roles.

Sakura bowed “Yes sir, everything’s ready, the guests will be arriving in an hour”. She heard her master walk towards her, she tried to keep her composure, until she felt his fingers gently touch her chin and lift it up, making her stand up straight and look up into him. His was looking at her with lustful eyes, but it was clear he was trying to keep himself under control today, there was no time for sex.

“I’ve prepared your attire for the party, I would like you to wear it for me today as my guest, not my servant”.

Sakura stared back at him in shock. “But master, I couldn’t possibly do such a thing. My job is to serve you and your guests - “.

“Your job is to also follow my every word”. He spoke slowly, making her aware of what he meant “Unless you want me to punish you?”. It was getting more difficult to control their hormones. But Pein used all his strength to step back. “Sadly though, we do not have time for fun, but if you behave yourself during this event, I promise I will make it up to you, my dear cherry blossom”.

Sakura’s face was now red by this point, but she knew as well there was no time for her desires to get the better of her. “Very well… master, I will wear what you have prepared for me”.

Sakura felt out of place, really out of place. All the high-class noblemen and women were mingling, eating, discussing business to one another and she was alone on the side watching them. Her dress made her look like a noblewoman herself. Like theirs, it had a Victorian/gothic Lolita style to it. It had puffy shoulders with open flowing sleeves, the middle showed off her curves and the dress flowed out thanks to the dress underneath. The front, however, was different from the other women’s dresses; whiles their necks were covered completely, Sakura’s skin at the front was exposed to just below her collarbone and at the back it was exposed to the middle of her back, revealing a part of her spine and shoulder blades. Her pink hair was braided and pulled back into a bun with a cherry blossom hair ornament on the side. There were also cherry blossoms on the seams across her dress.

Sakura had kept her back hidden from everyone, although it was too late after she walked in and people saw. The news about the mysterious noblewoman who showed her flesh was spreading like wildfire across the room, she could tell people if she was the topic of their discussion as they would turn to look at her. The women would cover their mouths with their fans to hide their gossip and trashing about the poor girl. If their attitude towards her was like that now, she wished she was in her maid uniform; she felt she would have been treated better at least. 

She could see the men were starting to take more notice of her, she made sure to not make eye contact and give them the wrong idea. She still wondered why Pein had made her wear such an elegant, high class and risky dress. Speaking of her lord and master, he was nowhere to be seen, even though he was the host this grand party.

“You here by yourself madam?”

Sakura turned to look at the man beside her, she didn’t recognize him at all; he was clearly a man with a lot of money and seemed to eat for an entire family. She could smell the strong stench of wine coming from him.

“Well, well, aren’t you a pretty one, far too pretty to be here all alone”. He took a step towards her and placed his hand on Sakura’s waist. Without even thinking about it she slapped his hand away and ran out the room, but not without hearing the people whispering who saw what had just happened.

“It’s that girl, she’s making a scene?” 

“Did she just slap the owner of the Moon Crescent company? So is going to regret that” 

“What does she expect, all dressed like that”

“She thinks she can do that and get away with it?”

“Such an attention seeker, it’s almost pathetic”

“Who in the world does she think she is?”

Outside in the gardens…

Sakura ran through the maze in the garden; not caring if she got lost, not that she could, she knew exactly where she was going. A secret garden which the entrance is hidden within the walls of the maze and then takes her to a hidden part of the estate as if it takes her to a different world. The garden had been locked up for decades until Pein decided to give it to Sakura, and let her do as she pleased with it. She decided to turn it into her own garden, a place where she can go to and clear her mind, a place to escape to from the cruel world she had lived in. 

As she layed in the long grass in the secret garden crying, she thought there was only one good thing about the world; the love of her lord and master Pein. But lately she had been doubting if it was really love, or just simply lust. After seeing the look on his face with the scene she had made, she just wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She then wondered who the blue haired woman was standing close next to him.

I guess… that answers my questions…

As the sun was starting to set, the guests were starting to take their leave but Sakura was still in her garden, there were going to be some guests staying over for the night; Pein’s most trusted business partners and companions. She had calmed down a bit now, but she had yet to pull up the courage to face Pein. She didn’t want to see anyone, but at the same time, she wanted to see Pein. She stood up, patted her dress from bits of grass and started walking slowly through the garden toward the exit in the maze. Luckily for her, the secret garden was huge. 

Maybe I should head back now… back what if the master is mad at me? he’s probably gonna punish me… and not in a good way…

She blushed at the thought. 

I guess I was just his plaything all this time and that blue-haired woman is his real lover… don’t blame him, she was very beautiful, plus she’s a woman of high class… while I’m just… a servant… a nobody… someone who wouldn’t be missed if I just disappeared from – 

“Sakura!” Just as she stepped out the garden into the maze, she was face by Pein. She froze on the spot, not expecting to see him so soon, she stood with her head lowered; the stance she makes as a maid.

“My lord… my apologies sir… I – “

“I thought you would be here. It’s one of the few places that isn’t open to the public”. They could then hear someone coming, probably the last few guests exploring the garden grounds. Pein grabbed Sakura’s hand and pulled her back into the secret garden; closing and hiding the hedge covered door, preventing anyone from seeing. After a few seconds, Sakura realized her master was still holding her hand, she pulled it away from him quickly and kept her head down. Pein looked at her, seeing she was down, he couldn’t blame though after what happened.

“I saw what happened…”

Sakura closed her eyes; preparing herself for what was to come. 

“Why don’t we take a walk?”

… Huh?

“What?” She felt Pein take her hand again and started walking more into the garden. They were now in the long grass where Sakura was before, the place was surrounded by flowers she had planted. Before she was given the garden it was empty and lifeless. Now it was full of life; the grass was green, the trees and flowers were blooming, Pein was impressed by how much work the girl did on it. The last time he saw it, it was full of dead leaves, overgrown hedges, grass and thorns. 

They had been walking for a few minutes now, at first admiring the beauty of the garden but Sakura couldn’t take the silence anymore. Pein felt her stop and turned around to see her once again with her head down.

“My lord please…. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for hitting that man… and for causing such a scene…” She lifted her head a bit, only enough to show her beautiful, yet tearful eyes, and then unconsciously tightened her grip on Pein’s hand. “…I’m… I’m sorry for… embarrassing you”. 

The tears fell she started to cry. Pein watched the girl let her emotions out and felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight. He turned his gaze at the flowers surrounding them as she cried and then turned back to look at her.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Sakura”.

Sakura blinked and lifted her head up. “sniff What?”. She could see Pein looking at her with a gentle expression. 

“Like I said, I saw what happened, I saw Michiru come on to you and touch you…”. She felt Pein’s grip tighten and she could see he looked angry.

Michiru?

“You were angry with him, not me?”

Pein’s anger disappeared instantly. “You thought I was angry with you? Of course not. Mr Michiru has a reputation of being a drunken pervert; how he manages to keep his business running I’ll never know. Also… Michiru wasn’t the only one I was angry with, I was angry with everyone whispering.

Pein wasn’t sociable, he only had a hand full of friends/business partners which seemed to be enough for him. “The people whispering and talking about you, I found it extremely annoying at how they think they can get away with saying such things because they’re higher in society… It makes me glad that I don’t live in the city”.

Sakura always wondered why someone with so much power and money lived in the middle of nowhere, away from society. She also wondered if he was ever lonely. She felt embarrassed now. “I… It was just a spur of the moment, I just couldn’t stand him touching me and undressing me with his eyes”.

“Well, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I’m glad you stood up yourself. If you hadn’t I would have punched him to the ground myself”.

“But that would have destroyed your reputation!”

Pein gently stroked her hand with his thumb. “That matters not. There’s only one thing in this world that matters to me”. He looked at her, making her blush.

“Master”

He turned to face her. “Sakura… I do not care about the world or business or money. As long as I have you by my side, that’s all I need”.

Sakura smiled, trying not to cry again. They pressed their foreheads against one another. Pein finally took the chance to admire his maid in the beautiful dress. Even though he did earlier from afar, he preferred seeing her like this up close.

“You look beautiful in that dress”.

“About that… I’ve been meaning to ask… why did you make me wear this dress?”

“I wanted to see what you looked like in it”.

Sakura was about to question him more but she decided not to ruin the moment, instead, she leaned in and pressed her lips against her masters. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss with him; he found her forwardness very amusing not to mention such a turn on. He placed one hand around her waist and pulled her closer and placed his other hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

Sakura moaned as she felt Pein’s tongue playing with hers, it was getting very difficult to breathe and control where her hands were; they were on his chest but slowly going up onto the side of his face and in his hair. She had to break the kiss for air but could see Pein’s chest heaving.

“We… better head back to the manor… people would be wondering where we’ve been”. Pein however didn't seem to care too much by the way he kept his hold on the girl and his lustful gaze at her only increased.

Sakura could feel herself being pulled into her master's body, slowly looming over hers as they slowly lowered themselves onto the ground. It's a good thing she took off the dress hoop earlier. It was clear by the way he was looking at her what he wanted, he only made that look when he wanted to have his way with her.

Pein lifted her dress up to reveal her stockings, garter-belt and underwear. The cool summer breeze brushed against her legs, and other places. She pressed her hands against his chest to try and push him away. "M-master! We can't… not here- ah!". Pein kissed and sucked her neck, making it very difficult for Sakura to find her words. "Aah! We… we mustn't, not here… what if…ah… what if someone finds us? Why don't we go back to your room to continue-"

"No". Sakura stopped pushing and looking up at him. "I've been waiting to be alone with you and take you all day and even more so since I first saw you in that dress". Sakura can feel Pein's strug-gle, he was panting, he was holding back. "I cannot wait any longer, even if I have to rip the dress it right off of you, I want you now Sakura". He opened her legs and pulled her body into his, making sure she was aware of how desperate his body was to be one with hers.

Sakura had to admit, she had been hiding her urges for her master all day and their kiss just moments ago had made her reach her limit, which was why she allowed him to lay her on the ground so easily. She wanted this too; the thought of doing such things in the hidden garden with the sun still beaming down on them turned her on. She reached her arms out to him and couldn't help but bite her lip.

"Pein… please… I don't want to wait anymore either… ". She watched her master's eyes widen at the sight before him and her words. It was the first time she had said his name without him ordering her to.

"Take me".

Pein instantly pressed his lips against hers hard and pressed his body more into Sakura's; he grinded himself against her. Sakura moaned as she felt her master's cock throbbing against her core, both still covered by clothing. Pein sat up straight to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt and trousers. No matter how many times Sakura had seen his lean, ripped body, it still made her blush and hot. He leaned over again before she got the chance to see his member, she swung her head back and sighed as she felt him tease her with his fingers through her underwear.

Suddenly he ripped off her underwear, startling the poor girl and nudged her closer to him; he grinned as he could now feel how hot and wet she was for him, he moved his cock slowly up and down her slit, teasing her more, only placing the head in and then out. She swung her head side to side in frustration.

"Mmmm master… Pein please… ahhh". She grabbed onto his arms tightly, feeling his tight muscles work. Just when she thought he was going to tease her more he finally entered her. The feeling of him being inside of her, stretching her, it felt so good.

It only took a minute for the two lovers to find a rhythm, they pretty much spent most of the day on foreplay without even knowing. Sakura mewled louder, lifting her legs more. Pein leaned down to kiss her on the lips and neck, his hands were on her thighs and bum.

"Beg me". Sakura didn't have to be told twice, she didn't care, she just wanted to feel as close to him as possible. "Ah! Master! Oh god! Please… deeper… deeper". Her master pounded deeper into her, she knew she had to be careful with how loud she was getting, but it was becoming more difficult to care.

Pein then moved his hand up to hold the back of Sakura's head, he looked deep into her green eyes, his own eyes were filled with so such desire, that it would take more than just one heated round in the garden in broad daylight to satisfy his needs, luckily Sakura felt the same. The more she said his name out loud, the quicker Pein's pace increased.

"Ahhhhh! Pein! Pein! Oh god!". He sucked on her earlobe and whispered "Feels good huh? Such a loud, responsive girl you are…" he watched her expression change as he spoke and slowed his pace down; frustration, need, pleasure, desire. He loved the fact that he was the only person in the world to make her feel such things. He speeded up again.

"Who do you belong to?" Sakura struggled to find her words let alone say them out loud. "Y-you master". Pein bucked hard, making her body jolt from the sudden pleasure. She knew her mistake but certainly didn't regret it.

"P-Pein! Ah" she gasped. He rewarded her by speeding up again. "Again…" He couldn't last much longer. "Who do you belong to?... tell me".

Sakura bit her lip again, knowing her answer, but wanting to make her words as effective as possible. "Yours… I am yours".

Her words sent pleasure through Pein's body, he thrusted faster into her, and groaned loudly, which Sakura found so attractive. "I'm yours…ah! I'm yours!... oh god Pein I'm yours! Only yours!".

By this point Sakura's legs were in the air; being held by her master's strong arms. Her back was arching, and she was holding onto Pein for dear life, moaning loudly as she felt him fuck her the way she secretly liked it; hard, fast, and deep, although it was no secret to her master. She just wished that she wasn't wearing that damn dress even more now, just so could feel his hands and lips all over her skin.

Pein could feel himself getting closer. Just a little more, just a few more seconds, then he felt Sa-kura's walls tighten around his cock; strangling him as she came. Just a few more thrusts and Pein followed, emptying his seeds into the young maid. Both were now sweaty and tangled in each other, but not caring one bit.

Pein collapsed next to Sakura and they kept their eyes on each other, seeing how exhausted the other was, but at the same time saying to each other with their eyes; This isn't over… tonight… there is more the come…

Later as the last of the guests were about the enter their carriages to leave, they saw Pein and the young pink-haired woman walking towards them from the garden.  
"Ah Lord Pein, I thought you weren't feeling well".

He could see his lie was well received. "Yes, forgive me, I wasn't feeling well earlier but a nice walk in the garden was what I needed". Sakura simply smiled; hiding her red cheeks and smile at what he truly meant.

"Well I hope you didn't come across any wild animals"

Pein frowned "Wild animals?"

The woman continued "Why yes, there was this strange mewling sound echoing from the maze, it sounded like a fox scream". Sakura instantly hid behind Pein, covered her mouth, and lowered her head, her cheeks were now bright red.

"Really? Must have been a vixen calling out for it's mate". The woman merely nodded her head in agreement and then took her leave.

As Pein waved his last guest off he stood close to Sakura and spoke with a dark, lowered voice that only she could hear. "So, my little vixen… seems I have to teach you how to control your screams". Sakura's eyes widened, she remembered her master saying once before how he wants to be the only one ever to hear her screams. She wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to the next chapter Sasori x Sakura! See ya soon!.


	8. Sasori x Sakura – Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori is an inspiring artist along with his partner Deidara, but after meeting a girl in his exhibit with beautiful pink hair, they feel a strange pull towards one another and Sasori wishes to make her part of his next masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING: HEATED LEMON SCENES AND ABIT OF BONDAGE >/////<

Sakura and Ino were spending their Sunday in an art exhibit, it wasn’t planned; they had spent the morning shopping and had some time left before heading home. They were looking around at the beautiful artwork, amazed by the different styles, it was hard to believe it was all by just two people. Some artwork was made of clay and others were carved out of wood, some were birds others were of dolls and puppets. It was so intriguing and captivating.

They were about to leave until Ino stopped and noticed an ad for models needed by the same artists who created the exhibit. Sakura sighed as she watched her friend dialing the number fast from the ad. Within a few seconds, a phone could be heard ringing just a few feet away in the gallery.

“Hello?”

The girls turned around to see the person who answered the phone; It was a tall guy with long blonde hair (who’s hairstyle was the same as Ino’s strangely). He ended the call and walked up to them with a smile, knowing the girls were the ones who called.

“Hey, you called?”

Ino giggled at his joke, Sakura rolled her eyes; her young, single and ready to mingle friend was at it again. “We just noticed your ad, looking for models for your next artwork?”. She was playing with her hair; her flirting was embarrassing to watch.

“Wait Ino, I didn’t agree to this?!” Ino glared at her best friend and whispered “Don’t ruin this for me billboard brow”.

“Ah! That’s great” The blonde young man and turned to called out “Hey, Sasori my man!”. His friend approached them looking annoyed. The first thing Sakura noticed was how red his hair was, and how handsome he looked too.

“Will you keep it down, this is an art exhibit, not a bar” He glared at his friend and then turned his attention went to the girls in front of them, Ino smiled and waved at him while Sakura shyly smiled and bowed.

“These lovely ladies have seen our ad, they wanna be models for the next piece, hmm”. 

Sakura instantly straightened up after hearing him saying both of them were volunteering. “No, no wait! It’s just my friend here who’s volunteering, not me”. Sasori tilted his head at the girl while checking her out. “I see…. and why’s that?”.

Sakura flinched; now worrying she had offended him and his artwork, she waved both her hands around in a panic. “I-it’s just something like modeling isn’t really something for someone like me… Ino’s more suited for it, someone who’s confident in their body shape and stuff… I-I’ll just be around for moral support”.

Sasori sighed “Very well, we’ll get to work next Sunday”. While Deidara gleefully asked Ino for her number and info for the modeling job (he says), Sasori walked closer to the pink-haired girl. “Are you sure you don’t want to give it a try, you’ll never know unless you try it for yourself”.

The young girl merely smiled, trying to be polite to the man. “Yeah, like I said it’s more for people who are confident in their bodies and not scared to show it”.

The man’s eyes looked her up and down. “Well… from where I’m standing I don’t see anything wrong with yours, in fact, I’m getting some ideas for some artwork thanks to that pink hair of yours”.

Sakura was stunned. “E-excuse me?”. Sasori handed her his business card and the address for his and Deidara’s studio.

“You’ll come as well to my studio next Sunday, you said you’d be there for moral support right?”. After looking at him for a moment, Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded “Alright, I’ll be there”.

As Sasori walked passed her he leaned in and whispered “And please reconsider, I don't mean to sound corny but, my art would be much better if you were part of it”. Sakura was left standing in shock, her heart was racing and her cheeks were red, she looked down at the business card to see he had written his personal number on it.

Next Sunday…

The day had finally arrived, Sakura had been dreading this all week while hearing her friend going on and on about how she had given herself an extreme makeover, so extreme in fact that she had gotten a reaction by several different skincare she used on her face, now her face had red patches, looking like she had been in a huge fight or stung by a bee.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT GOING!?” Sakura didn’t care that she was in the middle of the street yelling at her phone.

“You’ve seen the photos I’ve sent you, there is no way I’m going looking like this!”

“But they may not even use your face for their art, and if they do just explain it to them and they’ll compromise”.

“EXPLAIN?! COMPROMISE?! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?! THEY’RE ARTISTS! YOU CAN’T ASK AN ARTIST TO COMPROMISE! THEY GET REALLY FUNNY ABOUT THAT!”

“What kind of weird-ass artists do you know, Ino pig?”.

“Look billboard brow just tell them I can’t make it! Just say that I’m sick or something and see if I can go there another time”.

Sakura sighed, half relieved that she didn’t have to go but annoyed that she was already on her way. “Fine, I’ll call them. See ya”. She hanged up and took out Sasori’s business card to call him, at first she dialed the business number but then looked at the personal one. She deleted the number dialed his number.

“Hello? Sasori speaking”

“Hi it’s me Sakura, my friend Ino was gonna be one of your models for today and I’m her... you know, her moral support friend?”

God, I’ve got to stop mumbling!

“Oh yeah, the cherry blossom girl…”. She blushed at his nickname for her. “…What’s up?”

“Oh! Err well, Ino has er, come down with a very bad cold and can’t make it today so she wanted me to tell you guys that she isn’t able to make it today”. 

“I see… that’s too bad”.

“Yeah she’s really sorry, she asked if you still need her to call her and- “

“So what about you? Are you still coming?”

“W-what?”

“Your friend is sick which means you’re free today, you can still come over if you’d like”

Sakura panicked “Bu-but I said I wasn’t gonna do any modeling”.

“Then just come over to the studio… it would be nice to have someone look at the pieces we’ve been working on and have some feedback”.

She continued to panic, she admittedly wanted to see him but couldn’t help but be nervous. “B-but I-”.

“Good, see you in an hour” he hanged up before letting her respond. Sakura’s nerves were back tenfold. 

It’s ok, I’m just going over to look at their artwork…

Later at the studio…

Sakura was welcomed in by Deidara who walked her into the main part of the studio. The studio itself was on the second floor of the building. Of course, them being artists, the place was a mess, but it probably wasn’t for them. In the corner Sakura could see Sasori focused on his laptop and camera, they seemed to be the most modern things in the room. 

“Yo Sasori my man! Cherry blossoms here!” Deidara waved as he made his way to his partner with the young girl following behind him; trying not to knock anything down.

“Hey” Not the response she was expecting considering he seemed so eager for her to come over, Deidara leaned over and whispered but loud enough for his friend to hear. “Don’t be fooled, he’s actually really glad you’re here, he’s just a bit of a tsundere”.

“I can you, you know” Deidara chuckled, watching his buddy trying to keep his concentration “If you’ve got time to be an escort do me a favour and help me out with this”.  
Once again, Deidara leaned over to Sakura “Yeeeah he’s not good with modern tech”.

“DEIDARA!” The young blonde laughed “Yeah, yeah I’ll get the set ready”. Sakura watched the guys moving some stuff around, she was now feeling like a lemon just standing around doing nothing. 

“Umm do you guys need any help?”

They both looked at her, not expecting her offer at all. “Wellll since your friend isn’t here you could always step in for her, hmm”.

“Enough brat, she doesn’t want to do it… she’s just here to look”.

He took the words right out of her mouth, most of them anyway. Deidara was actually quite surprised to see Sasori defending someone and a girl for that matter. “I better head to the exhibit, you’ve got everything you need so I’ll leave you to it, my man”.

Sakura couldn’t help but panic. “You’re leaving?”

“Today’s the last day of the art exhibit and they’re holding an auction for our work. Sasori doesn’t care much about stuff like that but one of us has to be there as a representative. I’ll only be a few hours, hmm”. Just as he was about to leave he jolted as if he had forgotten something, he went back to Sakura and shielded his mouth on the side. “If he gets grouchy leave him be, also if he asks for something do it quick, he doesn’t like waiting”. And with that the young blonde left, leaving a nervous cherry blossom alone with the redhead who was sorting out the settings for the camera.

Sakura really didn’t know what to do, well there was only one thing she could do, look at the artwork around her as she had been doing since she walked in. She was amazed by all of it and looked back at Sasori testing the lighting. It was obvious their next piece was going to involve photos, which explained why they needed models; speaking of which.

“So er, again I’m sorry that Ino couldn’t make it… were there others who applied?”

Sasori was quiet for a moment until he spoke while working. “Nope. No one else”.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’re still getting our names out there and it was the first time we’ve asked for models. You can see by our artwork that we don’t use people that often”.

Sakura looked around and understood. “I guess… so why do you wanna use people now?”. The redhead stopped and looked at her, he then made his way to his laptop and gestured his hand to come over and look. She looked at the laptop screen to see sketches of people with designs on their bodies like tattoos.

“We always had ideas for smaller designs but didn’t know how to present them, so we thought we could use people’s bodies and paint them on, not like a tattoo which is permanent…” Sakura watched Sasori as he spoke with passion about his work; he clicked on the laptop to show her other designs they had in mind. “… but who knows, someday people might see these designs and might want to have a tattoo of it… it’s just another way for us to expand our work to more people”.

Sakura smiled “But you seem excited and passionate about it” Sasori turned to look at the young girl in surprise “It’s great that you’re trying something different even if you’re unsure, I mean you’ll never know unless you…try”. Now she felt like a hypocrite, she unconsciously lowered her head.

“Ummm hey… about those ideas you had… involving me… what did you have in mind”. Sasori kept his gaze on her and smiled, he searched on the laptop for the designs he had in mind. 

A few nerve-wracking minutes later…

Sasori was getting the paint ready, checking he had all the right colors. He then turned around as he heard the bathroom door open, seeing Sakura walkout in nothing but a beautifully patterned kimono. It was only tied up by a small sash like a dressing gown, she looked incredibly beautiful, this photoshoot was gonna take a lot of concentration. More than usual.

Sakura kept her head down but shyly lifted her eyes up as she approached the redhead.

There was that feeling again, the feeling she’d been having ever since she walked in, no since they first spoke the other day. It was as if something was drawing her to him; like a puppet being controlled by its strings.

She moved some of her hair behind her ear, trying not to hide her red face. “So… where would you like me to be?”

The redhead kept his gaze on her “The bed”.

“E-excuse me?”

Sasori realized what he just said out loud “No, I mean the folded out coach…” he pointed to the photoshoot corner to see there was a sofa bed there now with sheets. “…I thought it would make a better setting than just a chair or the floor”. 

Sakura could feel herself getting more nervous and yet scandalous at the same time, especially with what she was about to do. 

“You ok?” She took a deep breath and nodded as she made her way to the sofa bed and crawled on top of it. How Sasori wished it was his bed she was climbing onto, he shook his head and picked up the paintbrush and pallet which was covered in paint and placed on the stool beside them. He was now standing right behind her.

“Whenever you’re ready”. This was it, the moment they’ve both been waiting for, Sasori kept his eyes on the girl’s back as she moved her hair to the side and slowly slid the kimono off her shoulders and let it fall to her waist. Her skin was pale and smooth, he could see the beautiful curve of her spine, he had to stop himself from tracing it with his finger.

“S-Sasori?” She could feel her back getting warm, along with the rest of her body, she couldn’t build up the courage to turn around to look at the redhead’s handsome face.

“Alright, I’m gonna start now. Just face forward and keep still” he spoke with a more serious voice than before, it was almost sexy. Sakura jolted a bit as she felt the cold paint being brushed against her skin, she remembered the sketch for what Sasori had in mind, seeing it pretty much convinced her to take part, she just hoped she would live up to his expectations.

Without her even realizing, the tension between them had somehow gone from complete strangers to a secret desire for one another, Sakura couldn’t quite explain it herself; feeling the man behind her stroking her back with the paintbrush was making her mind going wild with inappropriate scenarios. 

His lips against her neck as he moved his hands in front of her and massages her breasts, pulling her body into him to make her aware of his desire to take her on the bed, the fear and excitement of getting caught in the act in the middle of the studio when they’re supposed to be doing a photoshoot, maybe the camera snapped some saucy pictures-

Oh my god! What the hell’s wrong with me?! I hardly know him and all I can think about is-

“Sakura”

She jumped “YE-YES?!” it came out as a squeal by accident.

“I’m done” Sasori took a few steps back to admire his work. He had painted a small tree branch on her right shoulder blade filled with cherry blossoms, with petals falling down her back, it looked beautiful, she looked beautiful. Even more so than before. 

The whole time he painted on her back, he couldn’t help but admire the smoothness of her skin and wanted to feel more, but with his hands, and lips. He had noticed the times she gasped and shivered several times when he placed the cold paint on her skin, his mind wondered what she would sound or look like when she swings her head back moaning; that fact that she was sat on the sofa bed in nothing but a kimono which was currently around her waist was only testing Sasori’s endurance more.

He quickly adjusted her hair to where he wanted it to be; his small touches on her skin felt like burns, she could still feel his touch when he moved away. She heard him pick up the camera to start the photoshoot, it was then she realized that she didn’t know what to do or how to pose; she turned her head slightly so she could see him but not enough for him to see her exposed front.

“Ummm how do you want me to pose?”. Sasori’s eyes widened, needn’t she ask such a question while she looks like that? He smiled or her naivety.

“Just stay like that… look at the camera but don’t smile” Snap

Sakura did any pose Sasori told her to, he made sure to make them simple as to not frighten the poor girl but she seemed to be a natural. The was one of her arching her back facing forward with her mid-long wavy hair cascading down her back (covering the branch but making it look like a waterfall of cherry blossoms), one of her with her arms over her head as if she was stretching, there was even one; which both found secretly erotic, with her hands behind her back with the small red sash wrapped around her wrists, with her back arching and her looking back; one with her head down and eyes up, and another with her chin up and looking down at the camera. 

Sasori could see the girls’ excitement and fear through the photos he was taking. He moved a little bit to the side and took another photo and decided to take it one step further; blindfolding her; with her consent, of course, he actually surprised that she agreed. Now she was looking irresistible. 

After taking a few more photos of Sakura like that, he noticed she was losing her composure, he quickly took a photo of her gorgeous smile before she turned away to let out the pent up giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Hmphmphmph I’m so sorry, I don’t know why… I guess… it’s because this is just so wild. I mean it’s just been so crazy and exciting, I never would have thought I’d be doing something like this with someone I hardly know”

“Oh? Does that mean you only do things like this often with people you do know?” He was curious to see how far he could take this.

Sakura smiled and couldn’t help but bite her lip “Well, I usually let them buy me dinner first at least, before seeing me with my top off”. not quite believing what words just came out of her mouth, she closed her eyes under the blind in horror as her face turned bright red. “Oh crap! That didn’t sound right at all I was trying to sound flirty and- “

The redhead chuckled, it was the first time she’d heard him laugh, wishing she could see him; she bet he looked pretty cute, well cute was an understatement, she bet it just made him more handsome. 

“It’s fine…” there was silence yet it felt heated, it was as if they were waiting for someone to make the first move. After what felt like minutes but was actually a few seconds Sasori turned away and placed his camera on the table, he then picked up a packet of wipes and walked towards the girl. 

Her body shivered from the sudden coldness of the cloth as he wiped off the cherry blossoms, Sakura felt confused; the man was quiet, and she could feel him wiping the paint off her quickly.

Wait, that’s it? I thought he said this gonna take at least an hour… did I do something wrong? Maybe he wasn’t satisfied with me as his model…

Sakura could feel her confidence sinking more until she felt Sasori finishing taking off the paint. He placed his hands on her shoulders “I’m done”.

Suddenly she felt him untie her wrists but hold onto them as he pressed her back against his chest; just like in her daydream, only that he wasn’t topless. He pushed her to lay down on her front on the sofa bed and kept her wrists beside her head, she could feel his intense gaze burning her still bareback.

“Forgive me… if I didn’t remove the paint off your back now, the sheets and ourselves would have been covered with paint from our sexual frustration on each other…”

Sakura blushed at his bluntness though relieved that she wasn’t the only one feeling the sexual tension. Sasori looked down at her like a predator about to pounce of its prey as he gazed down at her flesh, the fact that she was being held down by him; feeling him straddle her backside was turning her on. There it was again, that invisible string that was pulling her to him, making her lose all sense and logic.

“What are you waiting for then…?” She bit her lip, daring herself to say it “Your friend told me you hate waiting”.

Sasori lowered his eyelids and made a cunning and sexy smirk “Did he now?” he lowered his body, pressing it against hers “Well then… there’s something else it seems he didn’t tell you about me…” he lowered his lips to just touch her ear by a hair and whispered, “I hate making people wait”. He nipped her earlobe, making her produce a gasping moan.  
She arched her ass into his groin, she could feel his growing erection through his jeans, he had deliberately positioned himself so his manhood was between her butt cheeks.

Sasori started kissing her neck as he started grinding into her backside, being blindfolded seemed to have enhanced her other senses; especially her sense of touch at the moment. She gasped and moaned, tangling her fingers with his.

“Ahh, oh, Sa- ah!” now he started to suck and nip her neck, leaving hickeys. He then stopped and moved back to her ear to whisper; he was panting from giving her neck so much attention. 

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me. Ever since I saw you in the gallery all I could think about was how I wanted you to become part of my art, and ever since you walked through those doors today, all I wanted to do was carry you into my room upstairs, throw onto the bed and make you scream in pleasure as I plunge myself deep inside you.

Sakura bit her lip, imaging the scenario he was describing and-

“Y-your room upstairs?”

“Yeah… the studio is attached to the apartment upstairs”. Of course, it would make sense that their workshop would be part of their home, which explains where the windup staircase in the corner of the room led to. Although the thought of doing it in their studio was sexy, the thought of going upstairs to continue in his bedroom was more enticing.

“Your room… let’s go to your room” Sasori didn’t have to be told twice, he got off of Sakura, wrapped her up in her kimono to cover her top (not bothering putting her arms in the sleeves) and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her. Sakura took the chance to try and remove the blindfold.

“You take off that blindfold and I will tie you onto the bed and leave you there wearing nothing but those binds”

At first, she thought he wouldn’t, but then again she never thought he would cover her neck with kisses and press his hard member against her backside. After being carried for a little longer and hearing the floor creak and doors open, she felt Sasori slide her off his shoulder and throw her on his bed with a thump. 

Catching her breath, she felt herself being flipped over onto her front, her hands being moved and tied up above her head, she turned her head to speak.

“I thought you said you’d only tie me if I removed the blindfold”

Sasori smiled as he removed the sash around her waist and threw the kimono to the other side of the room, he then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as he looked at her naked body; the skin on her back wasn’t the only place that was smooth. “I never said I wouldn’t if you kept it on, I just meant I would keep you blindfolded the entire time…”

Sakura lifted herself up and bent her knees to sit, making her back arch and ass stick out. She then felt Sasori’s fingers in her hair, suddenly yanking her head back, gently but playfully.

“Since you’ve been such a good cherry blossom, I’ll let you see everything… after I’ve teased you a bit more”

Before she could speak their lips finally touched, from a gentle kiss to a heated battle for dominance. Sasori broke the kiss and bit her bottom lip as he moved to press his cheek against hers, it felt strangely nice. A shiver went down Sakura’s spine as he slowly traced her spine with his finger.

Sakura could hear him unzipping his jeans; the anticipation was teasing her as much as his touches. He stroked her back with his finger one more time and moved it lower to her backside and replaced his finger with his hand and squeezed a cheek, she gasped.

Sasori leaned over her and pressed his bare chest against her back, he used his hand that was holding her body up to squeeze her breast and moved the other hand that was on her butt cheek to her inner thighs and slowly slid his hand up; she widened her legs to give him more access, making her arch her back and ass more into him, she could feel his erection between her butt cheeks again, but only for a few seconds until he moved slightly to the side. 

Just as she was about to protest she felt his fingers against her opening, sliding up and down. “Mmmmmm You’re so wet, looks like I don’t have to tease you as much as I thought”. He pushed his middle finger in; making her produce a breathy moan. He continued pumping his finger, eventually adding a second.

“Ahhh! Ngh! Sasori, please…” Sakura had never thought or even wondered if she was into this sort of thing, but then again she had never really had the chance to explore the many sides of sex, now she was looking forward to it more just thinking about it, which made her more excited.

“Sasori” The redhead smiled; hearing her say his name with such a sexy voice, he wanted to hear her more, he removed his fingers and chuckled as he heard her whine from the loss of his ministration.

“Are you that eager? Cherry blossom?” He took off his jeans and boxers and let his member bounce against her butt cheeks. She moaned and arched her back.

“Ahhh! I can’t help it! There’s… argh! I don’t know what it is, there’s something about you…”

About me?

He leaned over her to untie the sash from her wrists, he held her hands down with his own. “What is it about me huh?” His voice was low, almost demanding but alluring.  
Sakura bit her lip, she thought after coming this far she might as well be honest “There’s… there’s something about you that pulls me in, like you have complete control of me with strings… like a puppet”.

“Is that so? Well then…” He kissed her neck and pressed his member against her opening “… here I thought you were the one pulling my strings. But it’s erotic to hear that you think I’m something of a puppet master to you. Now, enough waiting”. He pushed in and started thrusting into her; holding her by her hips.

Sakura moaned louder, clenching the sheets and his hands; widening her legs as she felt the man behind her thrust faster and deeper into her. He moved his hands to her hips, giving her the chance to remove the blindfold, she took it off and turned her head; finally seeing Sasori, naked, panting and gritting his teeth. He looked down to see her looking at him, he gave her the most devilish, sexiest smile she had ever seen; he moved one hand back to hers and tangled their fingers.

“Mm! Hm! Oh Sasori!”

He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her back as he sat down, she adjusted her legs and realized the position they were in. Sasori was sat on the edge of the bed with Sakura straddling him but the other way, she faced forward and her eyes widened in shock; They were facing a mirror.

Sakura’s face turned bright red; she had gone from not being able to see anything to now seeing everything.

“I told you I’d let you see everything” he whispered in her ear and lifted her up and dropped her down. Sakura felt tighter in this position which to Sasori felt amazing. After a little discomfort at first Sasori increased the pace, Sakura, however, was still moving at a slow pace, she had her eyes closed, too embarrassed to see their bodies joined and his cock sliding in and out of her, Sasori, however, noticed her embarrassment, stopped and held her close.

“Do not look away Sakura, you look beautiful, a true work of art”. He kissed her neck and shoulder, the sweet gesture sent pleasure through Sakura’s body, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasori looking back at her through the mirror; he looked so hot, he was panting, his hair was messy (more than before) and his body was as covered in sweat as hers.

When she watched him turn his head to face hers she did the same. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, and at the same time, they both leaned in for a hot, slow, passionate kiss, which left them both breathless. They slowly parted and continued their gaze. 

“Just follow my lead”. He lifted her up and again and slowly dropped her, Sakura gasped again and lifted her head up. Sasori increased the pace, not before long Sakura had her arm stretched by with her hand tangled in his red hair and he was holding her by the hips, slamming her up and down.

“Ah! Oh my god, Sa- Argh!” She couldn’t help but sound excited; she felt so wild, she had no idea how much of a turn on it was for Sasori to see her like this. She was so quiet and reserved when they first met, who’d have thought she’d be such a tiger in bed.

“Oh! Oh Sasori!” Sasori could feel her walls tightening and strangling his member, he held her hips tighter and thrusted upwards faster and pulled her down; making him pound deeper into her. Sakura swung her head back and speeded up to. She rose and dropped herself; Keeping one arm around his head while her other hand held one of his hands on her hip.

Up, down, faster and deeper. Sakura looked at their reflection and a sudden shiver of pleasure shot hard through her body straight to her core, making her moan loudly and leaned forward. Sasori grabbed hold of her arms and continued thrusting into her faster. He could now see her ass jiggle as he pounded into her.

He let out a roar “Argh! I’m gonna come!”.

“Oh Sasori! Please! Make me come!” She didn’t care if she sounded like a slut at the moment, she just wanted to come and fill him come inside her. Hearing her talk dirty hit Sasori like a bus and he growled as he fucked her as hard as he could, she screamed every time he slammed back into her.

“Ah! Yes! Yes! Ah! Oh god Ahhhhhhh! Sasori!!!”

“Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Sakura! Arrghhh!!!!”

Sakura’s body shook uncontrollably; she could feel Sasori emptying himself within her. Her climax lasted for what felt like forever, by the time her body finally calmed down she was lying on the bed covered in a sheet. She opened her eyes to see Sasori taking a photo.

“Don’t worry I won’t use this in my artwork, I won’t allow anyone else to see you like this”.

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh “Then why did you take a picture?” Sasori smiled and leaned over to kiss her “So I can remember how beautiful you look after this moment”.

“Does that mean this is the only moment we’ll have?” After a few seconds of thinking and wondering, Sasori replied “Not if you don’t want it to be”. 

Suddenly they could hear something vibrating; it was Sasori’s phone and it was coming from the floor in his jeans pocket. He picked it up and saw several text messages from Deidara. He only read the last one and chuckled. Sakura tilted her head “What is it?”

“Nothing, just an amusing message from Deidara”.

To: Sasori

Are you finished yet? :S Is it safe to come back in?

From: Deidara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I’ve ended up writing another huge chapter lol. Anyway, my next chapter will be Konan. I wasn’t sure about doing a chapter for her or not but after getting asked to I’ll definitely do it! Just have to be patient for that one but I’ll do my best! So until then see ya!


	9. Konan x Sakura – Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konan is instructed to teach Sakura how to seduce men for future S rank missions and "relieving" the Akatsuki men from the stresses of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time with this because it’s the first yuri fanfic I’ve written and I wanted it to be good and not mess it up. Hope you like it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING: Yuri (GirlxGirl) scenes and other heated scenes >////<

“You wished to see me Pein?”

Pein looked up; finally finishing his paperwork. He sighed from the amount of work just before he started speaking. “I have a new assignment for you, it’s a little different from your usual missions, but I believe it’s necessary, especially for our little cherry blossom”

Konan knew who he meant. Sakura Haruno; the newest member of the Akatsuki. She joined just over a year ago and has become an important member of the organization's medical ninja. Of course, as one of only 2 female members of the Akatsuki, the boys enjoyed teasing her and hitting on her, which would result in a punch in the face and on one or two occasions a kick in the balls; both were aimed at Hidan.

“Sakura has been given her first S mission, and as you can expect she’s nervous…”. S mission aka Seduction mission; it’s a huge step to take as a ninja and as an adult. Not to be confused with an S rank mission, although most of the time they are, since the ending result is the target being killed. It was simple; seduce the target for either intel or to assassinate them, anything to get their guard down, even if it meant sleeping with them, the mission must always be a success.

Despite being 20, Sakura was still very inexperienced when it came to sex, the others suspect she was still a virgin. Pein continued “… normally I would advise her to lose her virginity to one of the others, but that would be like throwing a lamb into a pen full of lions, she needs to be given a weapon at least…”. Konan nodded, understanding his meaning.

“Konan, I would like you to train Sakura in this field since you have plenty of experience in it”

“Oh? Are you saying I’m some kind of whore?” She could practically see her partner sweating buckets at the fear of insulting her, he coughed trying to keep his composure. “cough N-no, perish the thought. I’m merely stating that you are well prepared and experienced in this field of work. It’s not like you sleep with each Akatsuki member”.

Konan approached him and traced his broad chest with her finger as she looked at him. “Well… I don’t want to make you jealous, after all, you’re the only one who’s capable of keeping up with me and honing my skills…” She leaned in just enough for her breath to touch his lips. “… Unless you want me to find out how skilled the others are under the sheets”.

Luckily Pein knew the game she was playing, she wasn’t a whore, but she was certainly a tease. He lowered his eyelids and gazed into her eyes seductively while tensing his jaw. “Those boys wouldn’t last 5 minutes”. They kissed and slowly parted while still looking intensely into each other’s eyes, but now wasn’t the time. They both took a step back and Pein walked back to his desk.

“Train Sakura, if she can seduce just one of them, she’ll be fine for the mission”. Konan nodded and left the room, heading towards the young cherry blossoms’ room where the girl was, she smiled to herself.

This is going to be interesting…

Sakura was sat in her room; rereading her assignment. She knew the day for her first S mission would come, it was just a surprise at both how soon it came and how long she’s lasted without receiving one. She knew the chances of receiving one while in the Akatsuki was extremely high, and now the decision on how she would prepare for it was now.   
Mission: You are to find **** and gather intel from them by whatever means necessary. You are then to eliminate the target. 

Meaning she has to seduce the target for information and once she has, kill him, quietly and within the shadows; what a ninja does best. That didn’t help her nerves though.

Knock, Knock

“Come in”

The door creaked open to reveal Konan, she closed the door behind her and let a few seconds go by to then speak. “Pein’s told me about your mission, are you alright?”

Sakura looked down at the paper once again and nodded “hmmm… It’s strange, I’ve been mentally preparing myself for getting my first S mission, but it’s still such a surprised, and now I feel so unprepared”.

“I understand, I felt the same way when I got my first S mission”. Konan watched the cherry blossom raise her head. “R-really? So, what was your first S mission like?”

“hmmm… to be honest I don’t really remember, I just remember being nervous but I just focused on what I had to get from it and that was all”.

Sakura blushed; unsure whether to ask or not “D-did you have to… you know…do it?”

Konan smiled at her innocence “No, but I did have to make out with him. The mission after that I had to though”. The girl lowered her head. “Oh… I see”. The girl was clearly nervous. “Tell me Sakura, what is it exactly that’s making you nervous? Is it you might have to kiss a complete stranger, or that you may even have to lose your virginity to a complete stranger?”

Once again the girl blushed, but she thought about what Konan said. “I… I don’t think it’s just that… I… well… I don’t have any experience on how to seduce someone. If you asked me to seduce one of the guys right now, I’d make a complete fool of myself”.

Konan approached her and stood in front of her. “If you want, I can help you and teach you a few tricks” Sakura looked at her in surprise; not expecting that response at all. “I can teach you how to flirt, what to say, and what to do. What do you say?”.

Sakura thought about it for a moment and realized it would be beneficial for her; right now she needs all the help she can get. “Alright, please teach me what you know”. Konan smiled again and sat down beside her on the bed and turned her head to face her. “Very well, I must warn you though, I tend to get a bit carried away so try to keep up with me ok?” Sakura’s cheeks got redder as she nodded in response; she always admired how confident and beautiful Konan was, so much so that it made Sakura question her own sexuality. 

“I’ll be testing your stamina as well”. Sakura jolted “Wha-what?!” she felt like she was going way over her head with this practicing let alone this mission. Konan could she the girl was getting tenser, she took her hand and held it. “How about this, I’ll show you what to do and in return you have to test out what you learned on one of the boys, if you manage to get them into bed, you pass”.

“And… If I don’t?” Konan stood up and pulled Sakura up with her, she then grazed her jaw gently with her middle finger, making them look into each other’s eyes. “Then I’ll continue training you until you do”. Konan had always admired how pretty the young lady was and thinking about how she’ll bloom into a beautiful woman, she just needed confidence.

“Now, what you say isn’t the only thing that matters, your body language can be just as, or even more effective than your words. For example, you can say how much you want to kiss them or you can just touch their lips without saying a word for them to get the idea, but…”

Konan ever so gently touched Sakura’s lips with the tip of her finger as she continued gazing into her eyes. “…put them together, and you have a powerful weapon you can use on your target”. Sakura was amazed, by a simple touch and a few words she was already learning so much. 

“K-Konan?” She was nervous asking the next question, but before she knew it the words were coming out. “Will you… t-teach me how to kiss?”. The words were out, there was no going back, she was half expecting Konan to take a step away from her in shock but instead, she stood closer. Her small chest was now touching the woman’s larger chest.

“I will, I will teach you the different ways of kissing”

“Di-different ways?” It was now that Sakura was feeling so naïve. Konan held the side of her face. “This is a good way to tease your target, making them want to come back for more” She pressed her lips against Sakura’s cheek and gave her a slow kiss and slowly moved her face back to look into her eyes. Sakura could feel the effects; if a simple kiss could make her feel like this, she was imagining if she could make her target feel the same. 

“The trick is to be as close to them as possible, but to make as little physical contact as possible, that really teases them, now you try”.

Sakura froze “W-wha excuse me?”. Konan couldn’t help but chuckle once again at her innocence. “You need to get out of your comfort zone. But you need to relax as well, otherwise it will show in your actions”. The girl nodded in agreement. 

“Just relax and go for-“ before she could finish Sakura pushed herself forward and kissed her on the lips; the impact making them fall onto the bed. Sakura could feel her lips tense against Konan’s soft lips; she calmed herself down and softened them, now melding with hers. After a few more seconds, Sakura broke the kiss and sat up, only to now realise what she had done.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I was aiming for your cheek but I was so nervous that I forgot to turn my head and ended up kissing you on the lips! No, what am I saying? That doesn’t make any sense”.

She stopped as she heard the woman beneath her chuckle which turned into laughter that got louder. Sakura had never heard Konan laugh so much or loudly before, in fact; she had never heard her laugh ever. The woman calmed herself down and caught her breath.

“It’s ok, actually that was good, the sudden kiss is a good move, who’d have thought your nervousness can be so cute…”

Cute? “Is…that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s a good thing, not all men like a confident woman. What you said was really good too, you could use that on the mission if you’d like”.

Sakura thought for a moment then suddenly, something in her head clicked. “So…. Like how I could fool them and make them think I’m a virgin and let their guard down… I heard some guys like that right?”

Konan smiled; she was finally getting it. “Yes, there are all kinds of men, you won’t know what he’s into until it’s too late, so you need to be prepared”. Sakura nodded again but with more determination this time. She was ready to learn more; Konan decided it was time for the main event, she pulled the girl back down and pressed her lips against hers. 

Sakura couldn’t help but moan in the kiss this time, she felt her mouth being opened by her tongue and touching her own. A shiver went down her spine as their tongues touched. The woman beneath her held her close and turned them over so they were side by side. They were still kissing; Sakura had her hands on Konan’s face as if she couldn’t get enough of the kiss which had turned into a make-out session.

Slowly Konan moved her hands and groped the cherry blossoms breasts; they were small compared to her own but they fitted right in the palm of her hand. Sakura gasped at the feeling, moving her leg over Konan’s hips. Konan then had an idea, she moved her hands lower to the girl’s shorts and ripped them open.

“AH!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you some new ones, ones that’ll show the curves of her legs and ass”. She moved one hand back to the back of Sakura’s head while the other traced the lace pattern on her panties. Sakura gasped at the feeling, she didn’t expect to feel aroused by being touched this way. Konan kissed Sakura again; moving her tongue into her mouth more, making the girl follow her lead. 

Just as she was getting into the kiss and feeling like she was getting the hang of it she felt a finger move her panties to the side and touch her wet core. At first it was a small nudge, then she felt the finger enter her. Sakura broke the kiss and swung her head back “Ahhh!”

“How does that feel?”

Sakura couldn’t find her words; she was too distracted. “Ah! It feels…so… good- ah!”. Another finger entered and pumped into her faster. “Ah! K-Ko…nan!”

The older woman was starting to get aroused now herself. If the girl could do that, then she was going to do just fine on the mission. Sakura moaned more and grasped Konan’s breast and squeezed, making her gasp. 

“You’re… so soft” realizing what she just said she panicked “Ah! I’m so sorry! I’m sounding like a perv- ah!” She felt Konan’s fingers pumping deeper into her as she lifted her leg that was on her hips higher. 

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed…” Sakura watched the woman undo the halter neck of her top to reveal her breasts, she wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were perked from the cold air “… it’s normal to get caught up in the moment, so don’t hold back”. She moved their bodies closer together and nipped the girls neck while slowing down her pace. Sakura whined, wanting her to go faster again but realizing now that Konan was doing all the work. 

What’s wrong with me? Konan’s here to train me and here she is doing all the work… oh my god she’s so good with her hands, her fingers feel so good in my- no! no! I need to do something myself, but what?

An idea popped into her head, without a second thought she kissed Konan’s breast and latched onto her nipple. This took Konan completely off guard; she was not expecting it at all. She took her fingers out of Sakura and rolled them over so she was on top; their legs were tangled up and they bucked against each other as they began to fight for dominance again through an intense make-out session.

Both of them moaned in the kiss, but Konan won of course; she broke the kiss to sit up and look down at her student. She licked her lips while staring into Sakura’s emerald eyes. “I think it’s time, take everything off” She got off the girl and the bed and slowly stripped off her clothes while keeping her gaze on her. Sakura caught on that this was part of her seduction training, she stood up and followed her movements.

Konan bent over as she slipped her leggings and underwear off. Sakura did the same thing with her panties, she also slowly unzipped her top and let it fall to the floor, she nervously unclipped her bra and let it fall too. Sakura did all she could and not show her nervousness, but Konan could see it, but she found it cute. They admired each other’s bodies until Konan spoke.

“Lay back on the bed for me” She spoke with a low lustrous voice, Sakura laid back onto the bed and watched Konan walk to the bedside cabinet and opened it. “Hmmmm let’s see, let’s try this one”. Sakura’s eyes widened in shock as she watched the woman stand up straight holding a sex toy in her hand, it jiggled, making the girl jolt.

“That’s a…. don’t you think that’s pretty big?” Konan looked at the cherry blossom and tilted her head “You think so? This is the smallest one, I’d say this is the same size as Deidara, maybe even Sasori”.

The smallest one? Wait. Deidara? Sasori?! How does she know!?

Konan then opened a bottle of lube and rubbed it on the dildo; Sakura could smell it had a strange smell. Strawberry flavor? She continued watching Konan rubbing the lube on the toy, pumping her hand up and down. 

“D-do they…” Sakura blushed at her question but was generally curious “Do guys… like that fast or slow?” the blue-haired woman understood what she meant and crawled onto the bed. “Well… that depends on the guy. Like Pein for example…”

Pein? The leader? They’ve done it together?! She’s gonna tell me something so personal?

Sakura always wondered if Pein and Konan were more than just partners, now was finding out just how wrong she was.

“…He likes to be teased slowly at first…” She licked the tip of the toy, imagining it was him “… but if you tease him too much, he’ll have you bent over screaming before you have the chance to protest” She was feeling more hot and bothered just thinking about it. If she wanted more after this session with the cherry blossom, she will definitely go back to Pein to continue that heated kiss from earlier.

“L-like how?”

Within seconds, Sakura was flipped over onto her front with her knees open and bent with her ass in the air. Before she had the chance to take in what was happening, she felt her butt cheeks being squeezed; she felt so exposed, then she felt a tongue flicking her clit and her body shook in pleasure. 

“Ahhhhhhh! What are you doahhhh god!” She gripped onto the bedsheets.

Konan continued teasing the girl’s clit; flicking it with her tongue, along with teasing her hole with her fingers that were covered in lube leftover from the toy; at least she thought it was her fingers until it started stretching her more. It definitely wasn’t her fingers.

Sakura’s body shook more, feeling her body being stretched by the toy, she was scared if her body could take it. “Ko-Konan! I-I can’t! It’s too much! Ah!” Konan removed her tongue and sat up and leaned over the girl, pressing her breasts against her back and kissed her neck.

“Shhhh, relax, let your body take it…” She moved the toy deeper into her a little a bit then moved it out and back in. “Just imagine it’s one of the Akatsuki boys like maybe Itachi…”. Sakura’s eyes widened at the thought; 

Itachi leaning over her body; holding onto her hips tightly as he pounds into her over and over…

Her panting became heavier and started to moan more as Konan pumped the toy deeper into her. The woman could see she enjoyed the dirty talk and continued. “… or maybe you’d prefer someone like Deidara, I hear he’s the gentle type…well until he uses those mouth hands of his”. 

Sakura completely bare and tied up, not able to do anything but feel the tongues from the blonde’s hands running across her skin.

Subconsciously she widened her legs; wanting more of the toy inside her, Konan moved it a little faster. “Or maybe you’d rather have it rough with someone like Hidan or Kakuzu… maybe even both”

Now her mind was going crazy; she was in-between the two men. Hidan in front, gripping tightly onto her ass cheeks and getting her to ride him more while Kakuzu’s behind her; fondling her breasts, both kissing her neck. All three covered in sweat…

Sakura could feel herself getting wetter, she couldn’t understand why though, normally she wouldn’t think of such things but right now she didn’t seem the care, it was as if her body only cared about pleasure and was doing anything to reach that peak of ecstasy.

Konan flipped the girl over onto her back; wanting to see her expression as she pumped the toy faster and deeper. Sakura moaned louder and gripped the sheets tighter. “Ah, Ah, Oh, Oh god! Ah!” then she felt it, the build-up in her body starting to reach its limit, Konan seemed to have sensed it too and leaned over to kiss the girl while pumping the toy even more; trying to imitate the movements. The girl moaned in the kiss every time it penetrated her and broke the kiss for air.

“Ah, ah, ah!”

“That’s it, feel it…” Konan was panting too “feel it seeping deep inside you and filling you over and over”. Sakura took the words to heart and stopped holding back; not caring if anyone else heard, she moaned louder and louder until it became screams and suddenly felt her body stiffen as she finally came. Her final scream was silent; her mouth was open but no sound until a few seconds later when she was finally able to whine “K-Konan”.

Konan found her voice cute, but now had to deal with her own urges, she didn’t want to leave Sakura alone to go to Pein, so she laid next to the girl and touched her clit. After a few seconds, Sakura was able to get her energy and breath back but could feel the bed moving and hear heavy panting and moaning. She turned around to see the woman who was pleasuring her just a few seconds ago now pleasuring herself. Sakura couldn’t help but be entranced by her movements, but guilt hit her as she realized the reason. She wanted to make it up to her.

Konan could feel the pleasure inside her rising, but suddenly felt a hand grab her breast; she opened her eyes in time to see the cherry blossom kiss her. “Stick your tongue out”.

It was the first time Sakura had given a command during their session, the blue-haired woman followed her lead. They battled with their tongues while Konan continued rubbing herself, feeling her breasts being fondled and her nipples pinched. She didn’t think it was possible she could be turned on by someone just kissing her and touching her chest, or perhaps it was that along with her touching herself all at once that was helping her reach her climax. She then felt Sakura’s hand go down to hers and rubbed her clit along with her own hand.

A minute later, Konan arched her back as she felt herself coming. “AH! AHHH! YES! YES! AHHHHHH!” Her voice went into a high pitch as she came, Sakura leaned back once again entranced by the woman’s beauty. They both laid on the bed panting and looking at the ceiling; taking in everything that had happened.

As Sakura continued catching her breath she heard Konan speak. “If…if you can do that, panting with a little more confidence panting, you’ll knock them dead”. Neither of them couldn't help but start laughing from the comment; making it sound like Sakura was going into battle. But she understood her words, it was all about confidence; if she’s able to be confident in what she’s doing and be natural at the same time, she’ll be able to fool her target no problem. Now she had to pass the real test; seduce one of the Akatsuki men.

“I think…” Konan turned her head towards Sakura. “I need more training…just to be safe”. Konan smiled as she watched the cherry blossoms face turn the same color as her hair.

A few days later…

Deidara was walking through the hallway towards his room after completing a mission, massaging his shoulder, trying to get rid of the aching muscles.

“Need some help Deidara?” He turned to see where the voice was coming from, he saw Sakura leaning on the door frame leading to her room. She was wearing a black camisole nightgown that stopped at her thighs. “I am a medical ninja after all, I can make all your aches and pains go away”.

At first, Deidara thought she meant a massage, but the way she stood and looked at him, it was clear it was going to end up being more than a massage. Hmmm, makes it sound like that’s a bad thing, Hmm.

Deidara made his way to her and rested his elbow on the door frame above Sakura, leaning over him. He had a good view of her cleavage and only then discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra. “And what makes you think you’re capable of making me satisfied, little girl”.

Sakura casually took Deidara’s hand and watched the tongue on his palm come out. “Hmhmhmhm oh believe me…” She gave the tongue a slow lick and moved away before it had the chance to continue. “I’m anything but a little girl, and if I can’t satisfy you, you’ll have to punish me won’t you, as my superior”. 

Konan was watching around the corner as Sakura pulled Deidara into her room, she was very proud of her student. All their practice and training was being put to the test. She bit her lip as she had her own plans with the leader; he was in need of some stress relief himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and see ya soon!


	10. Zetsu x Sakura – The Strangest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began with a simple getaway but while surrounded by the beauty of mother nature, Zetsu finds a cherry blossom and gives her a night she’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life's been as hectic as always.
> 
> The setting is in Tonosawa, Hakone where I stayed in a ryokan on my Japan trip back in 2016. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS HEATED LEMON SCENES

No matter how hard he tried, Zetsu couldn’t switch off his mind from work. He had so much to do, but it was getting too much and in the end, his boss insisted he’d take a vacation. Despite refusing to take a break numerous times, he finally caved in. Although he found it difficult to not think about the work that was waiting for him, he knew the place he was going to would easily distract him.

People recommended going to the beaches in Okinawa or even overseas, but in the end Zetsu chose to stay in the small hidden town of Tonosawa in Hakone just half an hour away from Tokyo by bullet train. That information’s hard to believe considering Tonosawa is surrounded by forests and mountains, even the train station is hidden in the mountains with bridges and tunnels.

The path from the station to the small town was winding and slippery; it was the middle of summer and the rainy season had just ended. The air was humid and sticky so everything was damp, but Zetsu had never seen a forest so green. The birds, the flowers on the side of the paths, the leaves, and rivers, everything was so alive. Zetsu was glad he chose this place, despite living most of his life in the city, he always loved being surrounded by nature more. 

After going down a few more steps and walking past small shrines he finally made it to the main road which went through Tonosawa. He walked a little further up the road and then stopped as he finally made it to the ryokan he was staying in; The Ichinoyu Honkan Ryokan. The building looked like it had been around for hundreds of years and yet hadn’t aged. 

“Welcome sir, I’m sorry but you’re a little early to check-in, please feel free to explore the area until check-in time. You’re welcome to leave your bags here”.

Zetsu had 2 and a half hours to kill before he could go to his room, first, he walked back down the road to some vending machines he passed and had some noodles from it; it poured in boiled water and chopsticks for him. Afterward he decided to walk up the road passed the ryokan, there were other ryokans but they were more modern, one of them even had a car park. 

It was passed the fourth ryokan he noticed a bridge behind the buildings which led to a bamboo forest. The river was the same one that went around the ryokan he was staying in; the water was so blue. He walked across while admiring the beauty of the river and the buildings from the other side. Some of them may have looked modern on the front but they looked like completely different buildings from the back. Zetsu felt like he had gone back in time ninjas and samurai. He found a bench on the other side and sat while watching the water in the river and the bamboo trees rustling. 

Zetsu opened his eyes, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked around to see if anyone was around to see and hoped no one was around while he slept, he looked at the time and saw it was almost check-in time. 

If I walk slowly I should be able to check-in by the time I get back…

As he turned to head back down the road from the crossing back the bridge he noticed a flight of stairs leading into the forest on the other side of the road. For some reason, it piqued the man’s interest; not knowing where the stairs would lead to; a walk path through the forest? A hidden ryokan? An abandoned building? Now he had to find out.   
He walked up the long stairway which led to another stairway cautiously as the path was damp and slippery. The stairway continued until finally, he saw the top; there was a large stone tori gate.

A shrine?

It made sense the long stairway would lead to a shrine, the area looked well taken care of and preserved, more so than the rest of the area. Before he took his final step to the top under the tori gate, Zetsu stopped in his tracks; it wasn’t the sight of the shrine nor the shrine surrounded by the deep green forest that stopped him, it was the sight of the young woman with hair like cherry blossoms wearing a white summer dress.

It looked like the girl was praying to the gods, all Zetsu could do was watch in awe, he couldn’t explain what he was feeling and why. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know her and speak to her.

The girl finally turned around and he could now see her face, her eyes were as green as the forest but brighter. He kept his cool as he noticed he startled her when she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, hello, I didn’t notice you were there. I’m sorry”. The girl bowed; hiding her red cheeks, making the man’s chest beat harder.

He shook his head and smiled “No need to apologize, you seemed to be in your element so I didn’t want to disturb you”. 

She lifted her head up and straightened up as if now noticing the man’s appearance. His hair was dark green from the roots but turned to a lighter green as it reached the ends. His eyes were almost yellow; the girl couldn’t help but be drawn into them.

The girl suddenly shook her head, realizing she was staring at him. “I’m so sorry, well I better head back, I should be able to check-in now” she said as she approached him.

“Really? Where are you staying?” They were now standing side by side under the tori gate.

“Oh, just one of the inns in this town”. Zetsu’s eyes widened, he couldn’t stop the smile. “Is that so? Same here”.

The girl seemed to feel the same way as she smiled at the news too. “Really? Well… I hope I can see you around then”. Zetsu stepped closer to her. “I’m sure we will”.

They stayed like that for a moment until the girl moved and made her way down the long stairway. Zetsu watched her for a moment, and not just to make sure she didn’t fall. Just as he turned.

“Oh!”

Zetsu suddenly turned, ready to jump down the steps, he saw she was fine. “My name is Sakura”. He sighed, not realizing he was holding his breath, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. “My name is Zetsu, be careful, those steps are slippery”.

Sakura chuckled “I know, but thank you” She turned and continued walking down the stairs. It was then Zetsu noticed there was a green mark on her white dress, it looked like she had fallen and landed on her backside.

I don’t remember that being there a few seconds ago…

Later in the evening…

Zetsu spent the rest of the afternoon chilling in his room and relaxing in the hot springs, but during the whole time, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sakura. He was now laying on the tatami mat in his yukata after relaxing in the bath, looking up at the ceiling still thinking about the cherry blossom; her smile, the shape of her body in that gorgeous summer dress.

It was time for dinner, Zetsu made is way up the staircases to the top floor for the dining room. Each room was given their own table, Zetsu’s table was at the end but he had a lovely view of the trees and forest that was on the other side of the river. He gazed out the window as he waited for the food to be ready; some of it was already on the table but just cooking while the rest was being prepared in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, a hostess came over and bowed to him. “Forgive me disturbing you sir but there’s a young lady who is asking if it would be alright to sit with you”. What? A girl’s asking to share his table with her? The confused man looked behind the hostess to see what was going on but his thoughts stopped as he saw the familiar smile. The cherry blossom he met at the shrine earlier was standing at the entrance to the dining room waving. Zetsu could feel his chest-beating hard again.

“Of course she can, sorry for the inconvenience”. The hostess quickly bowed to him, telling him it was no trouble at all. He watched the girl make her way to his table and sat opposite him. “Out of all the ryokans in this small town, what are the chances of us staying in the same one”. She chuckled, the girl was obviously overjoyed to see the handsome man again. 

They spent the time waiting for the food to cook learning more about each other, and while they ate they glanced at one another while the other wasn’t looking, well when they thought the other wasn’t looking. After dinner and a couple of cups of sake they made their way out and down the stairs to the lobby. Sakura stopped at a hallway leading to other rooms and shyly looked at Zetsu.

“My room is this way… you’re welcome to come in if you’d like”. After all the flirting in the dining room, she was being coy now? The man found it cute and stood closer to her. “Hmhmhm and what exactly do you have planned?”. He watched the girl walked to her room and unlocked her door, she looked back at him with a smile which turned into a lip bite. “Probably a drink, maybe a dip in my private hotspring” she winked as she walked in and closed the door.

…well… how could he say no?

Sakura took off her slippers and slid the door open into her room to see the table on the side and her futon set up for her. It had been more than 30 seconds now and she was expecting to see him walk through that door any minute. But then a thought hit her; what if he took her shutting the door on him the wrong way? What if he wasn’t interested?

Click

She turned around to see Zetsu locking the door behind his back, his yellow eyes were darker than what she remembered. Within seconds, he took off his shoes, walked into the room where she stood, and lifted his hands up to her waist, he pulled her body into his, as she looked up to him he pressed his lips against hers. 

Now Sakura could feel the alcohol from the sake going to her head as she wrapped her arms around Zetsu’s neck and pulled him into her, she walked back to the futon. He felt her grab onto the collar of his yukata and pull; indicating that she wanted to lay on the futon. He complied and lowered them both down, however, the girl stopped him from pushing her to the ground and instead made them both sit. He broke the kiss to see what she was up to.

Her cheeks were red and her yukata was slipping open; revealing her cleavage and creamy colored thighs parted as she sat before him. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss, their tongues fought for dominance as Zetsu started to slip her yukata off her shoulders but once again she broke this kiss. This time however she took Zetsu hand, folded his fingers but his index finger, and gave it a lick. She kept her eyes on his as she put it in her mouth and sucked on it suggestively and moaned.

All Zetsu could do was watch as he felt her suck his finger, imagining it was something else she was sucking on. She moaned as she felt his other hand grazed her thigh slowly upwards to where she wanted him most. Sakura took the finger out of her mouth, letting the saliva make a bridge between the finger and her lips. Slowly she let the hand drop to her breast and made him grasp it; biting her lip as he did.

“I’m not usually like this… it’s just… been so long for me and… when I saw you… I” Zetsu silenced her with his mouth on hers. He had to admit, he felt the same way; it’s been a while for him too.

“Me too… I’ve been feeling frustrated all day ever since I saw you earlier in that beautiful, white summer dress… making you looking so innocent…” he laid her down and hovered over her as he whispered into her ear. “Thinking back… deep down, all I wanted to do was rip that dress off of you and just take you right there in the forest… hidden and yet the risk of being discovered” he nibbled her earlobe, listening to her panting from his dirty talk was getting him just as riled up.

“Mmmmm I had no idea… Mmmmm oh Zetsu” she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in, feeling how hard he was. The way she said his name put more fuel on the fire within him. he pulled her closer by her sash, making her moan in pleasure by his manhandling, his hands were now so close to her core, he was teasing her, his fingers circled around her inner thighs.

“Ahhh! it’s strange… You were so gentlemanly earlier… Mmmm now you’re so aggressive and wild… It’s like you’re a different person…”. Zetsu took off his yukata and gave her a devilish smirk. His body was ripped and hard. He ripped her sash and yukata off and pulled her up. She was now straddling on his lap “You think so?”.

Suddenly Sakura felt a pair of hands grab onto her breasts and fondled them, it felt so good but it felt like the hands were coming from behind her. She could feel someone breathing against her shoulder and neck. She was wondering what was going on but was too horny to care. “Who…who is that?”.

Zetsu pulled her in for a long, wet kiss and held the back of her head as he gazed into her eyes. “It’s me”. Sakura swung her head upwards as she felt his hand finally touch her clit, then there was another hand feeling her core, pumping his fingers into her. “So wet… no need to get you ready then”   
He moved her in place on his lap and pumped his member a few times, letting her see him touch himself. She bit her lip at the sight of him, she moaned as she tried to move in place for him, but was stopped by the hands that were still squeezing her breasts, she felt them move from her chest, down her sides to her waist then stopped on her hips. She could feel the hard body behind her; someone was definitely there with them.

“Who are you?” She felt a hand on her chin and turned it to the side, she then saw the face of the man behind her.

Zetsu?

“AHHHHHHH!” her body jolted, feeling Zetsu fill her with his cock, taking her by surprise. She wanted to know what was going on, but a part of her didn’t care; all she cared about was reaching ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and had her lips close to his “Fuck me”.

He held her by her thighs as he lifted her up and down on his cock, gradually feeling her use her own strength to go faster. “Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Oh Zetsu! Oh! So good!”. He continued having her ride him faster until he held her hips midway and slipped himself out.

“Huh?” Just as Sakura was about to protest, she felt a member enter her from behind, it felt the same size but she could see the Zetsu in front of her was pumping himself as she was now being fucked from behind. Oh, who cares?!

She kept her arms wrapped around the Zetsu in front of her and pressed her forehead against his. For some reason, it felt even better. “Ah! Ah! Fuck yes! Ah yes! Ah! Ah oh my god Zetsu harder”. She felt the hands on her hips grip her tighter and fucked her harder.

Zetsu continued pumping his shaft as he watched the cherry blossom getting fucked, her breasts bouncing, her skin glistening from the sweat, her face twisting from the pleasure and the inner battle she was having about what was happening. He decided it was his turn again and pulled her to him. 

Sakura whined as she felt the member leaving her body. Just was Zetsu entered her again he was pushed back flat onto the ground with Sakura above him. She leaned back however and wrapped an arm around the man behind her and whispered. “No need to wait… I want you both… Zetsu”.

She leaned back forward and grabbed on to Zetsu’s member and slipped it back in, she then lifted her ass up a bit for the other member to slip in. It was painful at first but Sakura’s mind was too clouded by alcohol and lust. She felt two pairs of hands hold onto her hips and thighs and she screamed, feeling herself being filled one way then the other. In and out, in and out.

“Ahhhh! Yes! Oh god Zetsu!” She felt a pair of lips on her neck; nipping her and another pair on her lips silencing her moans. As she opened her mouth to moan Zetsu put his tongue in her mouth to play with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around him and played back.

There were now loads of love bites on Sakura’s neck and shoulders, the Zetsu behind her pounded harder into her and moved his hands back to her breasts. He nipped her ear and whispered, “You’re enjoying getting fucked in both holes at the same time aren’t you”. His voice sounded exactly the same.

The Zetsu in front broke the kiss. “Not as innocent as I thought… panting… you dirty girl”. Sakura could feel herself getting more wet by their words, she wasn’t gonna last much longer. “Mmmph! Zetsu, please”.

She had her eyes closed but felt 2 pairs of lips on both ears. “Please what?” They whispered. She reached out behind her and wrapped her arm around his neck and held both of them close. “Please…Ah! Make me come”.

The room was filled with moaning, groaning, panting, skin slapping skin, Sakura could feel herself getting more lost in the pleasure, the tension inside her building up with every pound. It was getting too much for her body, so close, she was so close. The kisses, the hands touching her; it was like she was tangled up in some vines. Just who was this man?

“Ahhh! Oh Zetsu! Ahh!! AHHHHHHH!!!” Her body shook intensely, she began to lose consciousness, the last thing she heard and felt was Zetsu moaning her name and filling her with his seed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, instantly feeling the aching all over her body. It took a few seconds for the memories of last night to flood back. “Did you sleep well?”. She looked up to see the handsome man sitting at the floor table in his yukata watching her sleep. The morning light made his green hair stand out more. Sakura panicked and sat up covering herself with the blanket. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! This has never happened to me before- “

“You mean you’ve never had sex?”

“N-no! I mean yes I have but I meant I’ve… I’ve never passed out afterwards…” Sakura looked down feeling foolish and embarrassed. She heard the man chuckle and she looked up, there was that gorgeous smile of his again.

“Don’t worry, I took it as a good sign. You seemed to be quite into it” He winked, making the girl blush and chuckle. “Hehehehe Yes I…. I guess I got a bit carried away”. 

Zetsu stood up from the walked towards her to kneel beside her and kissed her on the lips. “Last night was amazing though huh”. Sakura, still dizzy from the kiss nodded “Ye-yeah… it really was.”

“It’s still pretty early, why don’t you get some more rest and I’ll wake you up when it’s time for breakfast”. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

“Wh-where are you going?” He stopped and turned around “Back to my room, I just need to get some clothes then I’ll be right back”. He never went back to his room after dinner.

“Oh, ok” she laid back down on the futon and smiled at him “Ummm Zetsu?”.

“Hmmm?” He watched the girl open her mouth but she shook her head and laughed “No it’s nothing… just thinking about how drunk I was last night… it was strange, even though it's us just the two of us, I had the weirdest feeling that there was another you, and it was like a threeso- hahahaha! Listen to me, I really must have been drunk. I better sleep some more”.

Zetsu chuckled and they smiled at each other one more time before he slid the door shut. He quietly made his way back to his room. “Yeah… just the two of us”. He smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! There we have it, another weird one hahahaha! I’ll be honest! This was really difficult to write, I wanted to keep Zetsu’s character but I wanted to change it a bit. I ended up writing 2 stories and chose which setting to do, I’ve chosen this one but I will keep the second story for next time ;)
> 
> Now there's only one more member to go, Obito! honestly, I didn't include him until I was asked to write a chapter for him with Sakura in one of the comments. So yes, of course, I'll write a chapter for Obito, he will take a while though but look forward to it.


End file.
